Posesivo Vs Posesivo
by Cintia24
Summary: "¿Entonces' Entonces... nada. Soy un idiota...uno enamorado de dos hombres.'Pero solo puedes querer a uno, Stiles'¿A quien eligir? Si con uno de los dos, puedo perder mi humanidad...Ser por siempre humano..."o...Ser un hombre lobo...'Que el destino decida'No. No el destino, e confiado demasiado en el... Ahora, q mi corazón elija, Danny.*Que mi tonto corazón elija*
1. Chapter 1

- Hey! Scott, que tal?. - Suelta un chico al verme pasar, por los pasillos del instituto. No se su nombre, ni me interesa.

- Scott, tanto tiempo. - Una sonrisa en Mirian Hamilton.

Es una de las chicas mas codiciadas. Y por la que muchos darían un órgano, solo por una sonrisa. Patético. Ni se por qué… no le veo nada de interesante.

Desde que volví de Londres, casi todo el sector femenino a intentado tirarse un lance conmigo.

No digo que alguna no haya tenido suerte…

- Scott, me alegra verte.- Coqueta.

- Ehy! Scott, espero verte en el entrenamiento.- Hipócrita.- No ah habida otro como tú.

Cargo esa sonrisa; tan falsa como ellos. Acompañada de un asentamiento leve de cabeza y, por pura cordialidad, a veces, mi mano se mueve hacia arriba en lo que párese un saludo.

Ni siquiera me detengo a platicar.

¿Para que perder el tiempo, con ellos?

Cruzo los pasillos en busca de la única persona qué _fraudulentamente,_ me a convencido de terminar mis estudios.

Fraude, fraudulento.

No encuentro otra palabra para referirme a alguien como él, qué puede embaucarme con solo ponerme esa carita de niño frágil y, desvalido.

¿Qué, no les eh hablado de él?

Curioso… dado qué es prácticamente mi sombra. Desde el momento qué mi madre lo puso frente a mí… No me quejo.

Ni lo haría jamás.

-"Mi nombre es Scott, Scott McCall y ¿el tuyo?" -Estaba loco por saber quién era la persona que mi Santa madre había puesto a mi lado. Y es que siendo hijo único y sin amigos. Un completo perdedor de diez años. Stiles, representaba ante mis ojos un juguete nuevo.  
Me miró con una sonrisa entrecortada y me declaró su nombre. - Stiles… St-Stiles Stilinski.

Desde la primera vez supe que era una chico encantador y, extremadamente tierno que tenía que conocer a fondo. Y ganarme su respeto y, en especial su cariño.

Es la única persona qué logra calmarme.  
Después de ver a estos irritantes personajes de mi vida cotidiana.  
Esos caretas, que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor… Pero como mi sombra dice; Si. Les mostraras tu verdadero rostro, se orinarían en los pantalones y, varios correrían por sus vidas. vidas… qué no valen, ni el tercio, de lo que vale la cera que tienes en tus oídos.

Toda esa gente qué antes ni siquiera nos miraba. Ni siquiera les importaba si respirábamos su mismo aire. Nos ignoraban. Nos pisoteaban. Se burlaban de mi problema asmático…, Se burlaban de ambos.

No digo que no fuera alguien, Antes.

Pero era otro del montón, un joven simple. Que no esperaba nada mágico, en un pueblo tan aburrido, como Beaicon Hill.

Pero todo cambio a mis 16 años…

Por curioso, luego de ver a varios policías ; arrastre a cierta persona irritante, a la escena de un crimen.  
No debí hacerlo… pero tampoco podía dejarlo, solo.  
Recuerdo, qué yo requería constantemente de un inhalador médico por ser asmático. y fue por eso, que me separe un rato del qué ya era mi sombra en ese entonces…

Un gran error.

Pero termine quedándome solo en el bosque, donde fui atacado por una extraña criatura con forma de lobo, quien me mordió en el abdomen gravemente, incidente que me regalo la condición de Hombre Lobo.

Chau! inhalador, chau! problemas en educación física, chau! Cuerpo de escuerzo, chau! a ser un soltero patético y, chau! a una vida ñoña.

Pase a ser el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse y, los llevé a la copa estatal. Ganándola, por supuesto.

Mi madre actualmente esta enterada de mi situación.

Mis padres son divorciados.

Melissa McCall Es la mejor enfermera creada en esta era… y, no lo digo solo, por qué es mi madre. Mi padre es un agente del FBI y gracias al cielo, no vive en Beacon Hills.

Hace unas horas recupere mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una clínica veterinaria de la ciudad como asistente del Dr. Deaton. Quien, también sabe de mi condición. A veces creo que no es tan secreto, como debería.

Estuve enamorado. Si le preguntan a mi sombra diría; patéticamente loco por Allison Argent, con quien tuve una relación un poco inestable a lo largo de dos año, porque ella irónicamente pertenece a una familia de cazadores de Hombres Lobo.

Si, ríanse…

Después de ella, pasaron por mis brazos; Ema, Linda, Rachel y, por ultimo. Pero no menos importante, Kira…

Que les puedo decir… solo, que ahora mi vida amorosa, no existe. Y quiero qué siga sin existir, por un largo tiempo. Necesito unas buenas y, merecidas vacaciones. El amor para mi, ah sido más sufrimiento qué felicidad.

Kira me a dejado a las semanas de salir. Quien ah sido la relación más larga que tuve, después de Alison.

Y ella termino conmigo, por qué cree; qué sigo aferrado a Alison.

¡Patrañas!.

Ni siquiera, recuerdo qué fue lo que me fascino de ella, de Alison… Ni siquiera, recuerdo de que color eran sus ojos o que tipo de perfume usaba, cosa increíble. Por qué soy un Hombre lobo.

Se que mi situación amorosa, es solo un castigo. Me lo merezco. Merezco no conocer el amor. Ni tenerlo conmigo. Por que fui un bastardo. Un insensible. Un insensato.

Suspiro, mi día ah sido agotador. Pero la melodiosa voz que sale de uno de los salones. Hace qué una sonrisa se forme en mi cara, de amargado antisocial.

-Hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba tararear o cantar… - El pasillo en el que me encuentro esta casi vacío. Muchos se están retirando a sus hogares.

Por lo que escucho, al fondo de su voz. Otra vez, esta con sus auriculares puestos.

Desde que volví, a estado evitándome.

Al año de salir con Alison me fui con ella, a estudiar al extranjero. Fui un reverendo estupido al seguirla. Nunca debí haberme ido. En ese tiempo, había pensado en dejar de estudiar. Me creía superman con mi fuerza sobre humana. Pero Stiles me hizo entrar en razón. No podía dejar mi sueño de ser un gran Veterinario. Por ende… me fui y, elegí estudiar alado de la mujer que creía amar.

Grave error.

Perdí un lazo especial por otro sin valor alguno. Me sentí vacío todo este tiempo sin tenerlo pegado a mi… Nunca logre encontrar otra amistad tan incondicional, como la que el me ofrecía, día tras día… Por eso, volví. Para recuperar a mi hermano de corazón. Por que amigo le quedaba pequeño, ah lo que representa en mi vida.

Lo raro es qué no mantuvimos en contacto, con cartas y, redes sociales. Nuestra amistad parecía mantenerse. Aunque lo sentía distante en algunas conversaciones vía Chat y, se negaba a las videos llamadas. Pero en cuanto regrese hace tres días. Todo cambio. Stiles, se sorprendió por que él no sabia que volvería. Lo había guardado como una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue mía, al notar que no parecía contento, con mi regreso. Y entonces empezó a evitarme, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Detesto que se aleje de mí, como si tuviera la peste impregnada en mi alma.

Llegue hasta el salón.

Soy un experto en las artes de escapismo, y la puerta se abre, en modo silenciador.

Y ahí esta.

Dándome la espalda. Y demostrándome como se menea un trasero. Sonrío, negando.

Nunca cambiara.

Me afirmo en el marco de la puerta y, leo la camiseta negra con letras blancas, qué se balancea delante de mi. Como un barco en marea alta. "Evítese una resaca, manténgase borracho". simpático, como siempre.

_Voy a vestirme de fiesta cuando caiga el sol (Cuando caiga el sol)_

_Voy a doblar las apuestas en un juego mortal del amor_

No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo bailar, con una escoba en entre sus manos.

_Tu me robaste la vida _  
_Tu me envuelves en tu trampa_

_Y me hacer ver que la vida _  
_Es una sola junto a tiiii_

Empieza a girarse, Sigue bailando moviendo la pelvis como un poseído. Pero sus ojos están cerrados y, sus labios combaten entre tararear y, cantar la letra como corresponde.

_._  
_Y hoy lo siento_  
_No caere en tu juego_

Parece feliz, luce en su mundo.

_Veras que me arrepiento por yo decidir _  
_Amar y no vivir…_

Y me empiezo a preguntar si no estoy de mas en aquella escena.

_Voy al pueblo_  
_En busca de otros besos_  
_Recoge tus maletas y vete de aqui_  
_Hoy voy a vivir sin ti_

Sigue tarareando. Camino unos pasos hasta él. Pero antes de interrumpirle, cambio mi curso y, me ciento al borde del escritorio. Como un profesor calificando a su alumno. Stiles, ni siquiera a sentido mi presencia y, eso empieza a irritarme.

_Y hoy lo siento_  
_No caeré en tu juego…_

Suelta la escoba y, toma un trapo de sobre uno de los bancos. Arqueo una ceja ante lo parece va a suceder. Stiles cierra los ojos y cabecea cantando, se gira y, abre sus ojos.

_Veras que..qué ¡_QUE CARAJO!

Se asusta, y de un sobresalto, el trapo que sujetaba antes, cae al suelo. Parece que a pedido la respiración y, respira como lo que es, un exagerado. Revoleo los ojos. Los cuales dan con la piel que sobre sale en su cuello descubierto, qué a quedado a tono con el papel de calcar.

Le pido con una señal qué apagué sus auriculares y, se los quite. El lo hace con el ceño fruncido.

Su rostro, párese molesto. Y eso me molesta a mí. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Scott?!. ¿Acaso… estas…

Lo corto, sabiendo la pregunta y, teniendo la respuesta, al toque. — No — respondo en seco. — No tengo clases aún — tenia que aceptar mi pase primero de instituto. Y ver si todos mis papeles y, calificaciones, estaban en orden. — Por eso vine por ti, para tomar algo y, ponernos al Día —¿lo había desconcertado? Pero si se supone que eso hacen los amigos.

— No puedo. — Dijo algo nervioso y, sonrojado. — Tengo una… cita.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría-helada, para mi. — …Con el dentista.

— Ah?

— Me sacaran los Brackets, hoy. — Sonrió apenado.

Suspiro, y algo en mi se siente tan aliviado que duele. — ¿Puedo ir… contigo? .

— Estaré un poco incomodo… no se - lo duda.

—Lo imagino — recorrí su rostro, buscando con desesperación algo que me indicara que podía convencerlo de que aceptara.

— Mejor, en otra ocasión. — Suelta.

Se aleja. Mientras yo le observo guardar las cosas de limpieza, en silencio. Toma su mochila y, pasa delante de mi. Sin nada mas que decir… que un— Nos vemos, Scott.

Me siento aún mas extrañado que antes. Razón por la que después de unos segundos, corro buscándole, tras sentir su aroma bajo mi olfato. Y cual es mi sorpresa al verlo montar un Camaro negro. Todo sonrisas. Alejándose del instituto. Alejándose de mi. ¿Acaso, se olvido de mi? ¿Dónde, quedo nuestra hermandad?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: oh, sorpresa.

* * *

Summary:

Espero que les guste este capitulo. =) en el próximo capitulo; "Los crueles celos". y claro. pronto entrara la estrella de las estrellas el hermoso y sensual Derek Hale.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me despierto temprano y, salgo a trotar por los alrededores. Son la seis de la mañana de un sábado.

Me encanta correr, desde antes de convertirme en un hombre lobo.

Por supuesto, qué al principio arrastraba a Stiles en una carrera… que yo siempre ganaba. Por qué el estaba más dormido que despierto. Pero cuando me trasforme. Solo le daba un cronometro y, corría a través de los árboles del bosque. Mientras él se quedaba sentado en una gran roca. Stiles medio dormía hasta que yo le pegaba; un grito de lejos o gruñido y, el terminaba, torpemente en el suelo. Y tomaba mi tiempo.

Si lograba romper mi meta, Stiles me preparaba mi almuerzo favorito, para los recesos. Si no lo hacia, me lanzaba una bolsa de croquetas para perro, balanceada. Diciendo que estaba gordo y, tenia que cuidar mi figura. **"Soy el Robin de un Batman descuidado, me avergüenzas"** soltaba en forma de burla. Yo solo lo atacaba con cosquillas, por qué las odia.

Por qué es hipersensible.

Y eso me encanta.

Extraño, tanto a mi secuaz…

Me siento en paz con la naturaleza y, logro relajar mis pensamientos a causa de la adrenalina qué corre por mis venas…

No se, cuantos kilómetros hago…

Ni a donde se dirigen mis pies.

Por qué no lo estoy pensando.

Solo sé que mi mente párese un motor de dieciséis caballos. Mis neuronas trotan desbocadas. Y, en mi mente solo corren pequeñas imagines de los momentos que viví, junto a él.

_¿Esta bien, qué me sienta así? ¿Por qué me hago tanto problema?_ Es solo Stiles, con una de sus rabietas. Ya se le pasara y, se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí… y de que tiene que aprovecharme.

Es entonces que termino con mi monologo interno y, largo un…- ¡Mierda! -Estoy frente a su casa. Bien, eso lo resume todo.

-Scott, te estas obsesionando.- Me regaño a mi mismo. La casa se ve exactamente igual qué hace un año.

Todo, parece tranquilo, su jeep esta aparcado fuera, pero el auto del sheriff no se encuentra.

Seguramente, esta en su trabajo.

Sintiéndome bastante intranquilo, Intento escuchar los latidos de stiles en la casa, algún ruido o ronquido. Nada. Miro a todos lados, de un lado al otro. cruzo la calle y, llego hasta la puerta de su casa. Llamo, pero nadie contesta. Suspiro y, estoy apunto de irme. Pero la curiosidad hace mella en mi. Y, disimuladamente doy, la vuelta alrededor de la casa.

- Una miradita no hace mal a nadie. - murmuro, Con la idea fija; de trepar por el árbol qué se encuentra bajo su ventana. Esperando que ningún vecino me vea y, piense mal.

¿Mal? Estoy en propiedad privada. De que otra forma pueden pensar…

La ventana esta abierta, entro por ella y, lo que veo me desconcierta. Todo, esta ordenado. (Chico hiperactivo/cuarto ordenado, algo no me cuadra) Tan ordenado qué la cama se encuentra hecha y, párese que nadie a dormido allí. Algo apenado, olfateo el aroma de Stiles y, casi no lo siento.

_¡¿Dónde durmió, anoche?!._

Me paseo por la casa, su mochila no esta.

_¿Quizás se quedo en lo de un compañero…?_

_Yo no solía volver a casa cuando estaba, con… -_ Será qué.

Siento una opresión en el pecho, angustia.

Por unos segundos, no escucho, más que el ruido de las tuberías, el sonido de un gato maullando y, El grito de una anciana a unos niños.  
Mi corazón párese ser el único que se revela a no hacer sonido alguno.

Regreso al cuarto de Stiles y, tomo uno de nuestros portarretratos.

Sonrío al notar que es aquella foto, que Danny, nos dio después de nuestro primer partido.

Los dos estuvimos en la banca. Toda la noche. Aun así, Stiles estaba emocionado. Como si él que estuviera apunto de ganar, fuera solamente él . Sus ojos brillaban mas que los faroles que alumbraban el campo de Lacrosse.

En ese entonces. Apagué, aquel sentimiento de culpa, por a verle arrastrado a entrar al equipo. Solo por llamar la atención de Alison. ¿Quien diría, qué terminaría convirtiéndome en el capitán, ganando las finales y, a la chica?

Ahora, me pregunto si valió la pena. Y lo único que rescato, fueron los buenos momentos con Stiles.

Y llego a la conclusión; De que por Stiles, valió la pena.

Un destello de la luz del sol, golpea en la ventana y, rebota en mis ojos, haciendo que gire el rostro y, encuentro mi primer trofeos dentro de una caja, en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Camino hasta ella y, la tomo con delicadeza.

Me sorprendo al ver todos los obsequios que le di a Stiles, dentro de ella. ¿Por qué esta todo aquello en una caja?.

Apoyo, la caja en la cama. Y, es entonces, qué veo un pequeño cuadernillo de color bordo, sobre ésta. "**Prohibido tocar**" _¿Aun, conserva ese diario?.¿Cuantos años tiene?_ Pienso con algo de burla. Pero en el fondo, me alegra que lo conserve. Por que fue el primer obsequio de cumpleaños, qué le di… sin ayuda de mi madre.

Acaricio la tapa y, lo abro. No debería hacerlo por qué es algo intimo. Pero creo conocer todos los secretos de Stiles, como para no poder leer aquel diario. Es mas hasta podría hacer su autobiografía. De tanto que le conozco.

No alcanzo a leer nada, lo cierro de inmediato, al escuchar el sonido de unos frenos. Tendré que detener mi inspección.

Meto el Diario en la caja. Dejo la caja donde estaba. Y, me acerco despacio a la ventana, cuidando que nadie me vea através de ella.

Otra vez ese auto. Y a estas horas. Stiles se despide casi saltando, sobre sus pies.

El camaro se retira.

Otra vez esta tarareando una canción. Busca las llaves con torpeza, y logra abrirla. Mi mente se debate entre la idea de pedirle explicaciones, como el hermano mayor que debería ser. O irme, y que jamás se entere que estuve allí.

Silenciosamente me marcho. Sabiendo que si lo confronto, las cosas serán peor y, Stiles no querrá volver a hablarme y, las cosas no están, como para que intente una reconciliación. Cuando apenas puedo verle y, cruzar dos palabras.

Me sentía como un ladrón, huyendo a hurtadillas, escapando por la ventana que entre.

Antes de saltar de la ventana al suelo.

Escucho un teléfono y, me quedo inmóvil en el techo. Stiles contesta, es su padre. Suspiro. Lo escucho decir que esta libre y, que se aburrirá toda la tarde. Cuando cuelga, tengo el presentimiento de que puede ser mi oportunidad.

Saco mi celular y, marco su numero.

Escondiéndome fuera de la ventana, lo veo mirar la pantalla de su celular, al entrar en su cuarto.- Scott… - Frunzo el ceño al ver que duda en contestar. Pero lo aliviano al ver que se lo lleva a los oídos y, apretó Send.

- Ey! - Suelta, para nada emocionado.

- Stiles, que bueno que contestas…

- Para eso son los celulares. O no?

Bueno, de verse contento a ahora párese ofuscado.

- OK, solo quería saber si estabas… desocupado esta tarde… veras, estaba pensando en…- Esta dando vueltas por su cuarto, todo nervioso y, puedo sentir su corazón galopando en su pecho.

- Lo siento, Scott pero tengo mucha tarea y,… cosas que hacer… Estaré ocupado toda la tarde.

Bien.

_¿A quién, le mientes… a mi o a tu padre.?_

- Tengo que cortar.

Y, realmente me ah cortado de raíz. Decido, aceptar su desprecio.

Solo, por ahora.

- De acuerdo, luego te llamo. - Y esa ah sido la llamada mas amarga que eh compartido con Stiles.

Y, eso que hemos tenido nuestras peleas. Pero esto no es una pelea. No, qué yo este enterado. _¿Que fue lo que le hice para que me tratara así?_

* * *

Llegué a mi departamento. Estoy lo bastante molesto, como para darme una ducha, con agua helada. Me pongo un conjunto de pantalón negro, con una sudadera azul Francia.

Tomo las llaves de mi adorada moto y, decido ir por los libros que me faltan al centro comercial. Si el hubiera dicho. Si Scotty iré contigo y, compraremos tus aburridos libros. Entonces estaríamos divirtiéndonos burlándonos de los títulos  
en las tapas. Y riéndonos de las imágenes de portadas, de las novelas románticas.

Los libros caen en mis manos con facilidad. En segundos, estoy listo para volver a la soledad de mi actual hogar. Mi madre se a quedado en Londres… al fin, me esta dejando volar del nido. Solo espero no caer de muy alto.

Cargando con una bolsa, paso por frente de las tiendas de ropa, y zapatillas de marca. Alguien tropieza con migo, ni siquiera la vi venir. Prácticamente me teclea.- ¡quítate Debilucho! - Casi, me ah tirado al suelo._¿Qué le pasa a mis reflejos?_ Solo, veo unos rulos rubios que se balancean. _¿Una mujer?_ Ella no pudo haberme empujado así. O si?

Una risa bastante familiar, traspasa mis tímpanos y, din. don. ¡Es Stiles!. Estoy seguro de que es Stiles.

Observo por todos lados pero no logro ubicarlo.

- Mami, quiero ver esa película.

- Otro día cielo, los zombis pueden esperar, otro día.

- ¡Pero mama!

- Cines, eso es… - busco la zona de los cines. Y ahí lo veo. De espaldas, pero esa camisa cuadros y, su cabello alborotado. Son imposibles de confundir… además de…-¡¿Qué diablos?! - Que hace esa chica trepada a Stiles. Esta toda vestida de cuero y no deja de refregar su rostro, con el rostro de Stiles. _¿Quien se cree, para hacer eso? ¡¿Quien es ella?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Lo que Scott, no presencio._**

Era viernes a la tarde.

Para ser mas precisos; Casi, ocho treinta de la noche. Saliendo de clases, luego de educación física y, de someterlo a un castigo. (Limpiar el salón de esquina a esquina.) ¿Qué no tenia portero? Por Dios. El encuentro con Scott… que lo dejo en cinco para las diez. (Con ganas de echarse a llorar en su cuarto, lejos de todos.) Después de eso; Se quito los benditos frenos. Lo único bueno de la tarde. Hasta ahora solo, Derek lo había visto sin ellos; Y prácticamente se había quedado sin palabras al verlo.

+¿Eso era positivo o negativo?.

la verdad, que no tenia la mas puta idea. Y, ahora estaba, yendo al centro comercial.

Necesitaba volver a su casa, descansar, quizás moquear su almohada con puro llanto, viendo alguna película romántica con final estúpido. Por qué, eso del final feliz era tan trillado, como tener al profesor Harris, cada año. ¿Acaso no existían mas profesores, en Beacon Hill?

Pero, no.

Derek tenia que arrastrarlo al centro comercial, a pesar que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos una ducha y, un suave colchón a juego con su almohada a plumas.

Se sentía; cansado, e irritado.

Uno de esos días en los qué por cualquier ruido, quieres treparte por las paredes…

Scott había llegado hace unos días… Su repentina aparición. Lo había dejado en**Stop** y, nadie encontraba el botón de **Play**. Sabia que los chicos se habían dado cuenta de ello, aunque ninguno sabía, la razón por la que se encontraba así de atontado.

Realmente se debía de ver fatal.

Si el propio Derek intenta persuadir-lo a salir y, mas que nada... hace el intento, de hacerlo hablar.

Cuando es el primero en querer callarlo.

Después de todo, su jefe no es tan malo como párese…

Suspiro, molesto consigo mismo.

Por varias razones;

Por ser un chiquilín.

Por haber dejado a Scott, con la invitación en la boca.

Y por no superarlo.

Tenia que ponerle punto final a estos sentimientos que lo ahogaban desde la infancia.

Sabia perfectamente que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él.

Diablos.

Como si fuera tan fácil… era Scott. Nada con el era fácil. Lo peor de todo, era qué al buenorro de Scott, no se le había pasado aquél año lejos en balde; Se veía extremadamente apuesto y, sexi. Se sonrojo. Sus pensamientos pecaminosos acerca de la apariencia de su amigo, siempre lo dejaban del color de los tomates y, goteando baba, como una canilla mal cerrada.

Se miro en el espejo retrovisor del Camaro.

A pesar de tener nueva dentadura (Derecha, Brilloza y, Perfecta) . No se sentía en absoluto un chico apuesto.

Eso lo deprime.

Lo deprime y, lo saca de quicio.

Cierra los ojos un segundo y, recuerda… aquel instante en que deseo ser diferente, ser como sus dientes; Ser brilloso, perfecto… y, en lo posible derecho. Aunque el chico malo. Mole. Y, mole bastante.

* * *

flash back.

Su cuarto, era un santuario para los dos. Se la pasaban horas juntos. Se peleaban por algún juguete o alguna figurillas de colección en el piso de arriba y, se reconciliaban en el piso de abajo. No podían estar paliados por mucho tiempo. Y eso siguió así… hasta que Scott, tropezó con una chica.

Pero aquella vez… Solo existían ellos dos y, el televisor. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.. El sheriff había puesto una pantalla grande y, plana en la pieza de su hijo para que en el verano. Stiles y, Scott pudieran divertirse jugando videojuegos a lo grande.- ¿Por qué estas mirando ese programa, Scott?.- No le veía el caso a esos concursos, ellos solo tenían 12 años y, Scott estaba empecinado en ver a esos modelos en traje de baño.

Tanto chicas como chicos.

Ridículo.

-No se, creo que por qué… la gente bonita, siempre llama mi atención...

-La gente bonita llama su atención.- pensó, Stiles se paro inmediatamente y, camino por delante de Scott yendo directamente a un espejo pegado en su puerta. Era lo bastante largo y grande para verse por entero. Se examino un poco… sus ojos se fijaron en su propia apariencia. Pantalones de gimnasia anchos y una sudadera gris. Parecía un palo vestido. Lo único grande eran sus cachetes.-Scott…- Se mordió el labio y, se coloco enfrente del televisor de su cuarto. Para bloquearle la vista a Scott y, para qué solo lo mirara a él. Algo sonrojado y, jugando con sus pies, picando el suelo, pregunto.- ¿Tú crees… crees que… yo soy lindo… ósea, guapo?.

- … - Nada, Scott solo intentaba ver el televisor, estirando el cuello.

Se acerco mas. - ¡Te pregunte algo!.- con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué? Ah… ,si. Quítate, qué no me dejas ver.- Scott arrugo el ceño y, tomo el baso de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

Ni siquiera lo escucho.

-¡Scott!- arrugo el ceño y, apretó los puños a cada lado y, luego soltó entre dientes.- ¡McCall!

Scott automáticamente llevo los ojos hasta Stiles, el solo le llamaba así, cuando estaba realmente molesto. Y, por la manera en que lo miraba, lo estaba. ¿Y ahora que había hecho?- ¿Y, ahora qué?

La repentina atención de Scott, le hizo temblar entero. Se sonrojo ante la mirada atenta de su amigo, que arqueo una ceja, ante su actitud. Scott bestia; con un pantalón de Jean algo roto, por la moda y, una remera negra qué le quedaba suelta. Pero nada que ver, con un palo vestido, como él.

Respiro hondo, para darse valor.

-¿Tu-tú… crees… qué soy atractivo?

Decir qué no lo tomo de sorpresa la pregunta, después de ver que ah escupido el jugo, cual querubín en una fuente, seria tonto. - ¿Atractivo, ósea… lindo…? - Se sobo la cabeza.- Pues, no se.

- No lindo. Atractivo.- Aclaro.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente?.

- Un bebe baboso, es lindo. - Soltó explicando, como diciendo ¿Acaso, eres tonto Scott?- Un tío buenote es atractivo.

Scott, puso los ojos. - OK, entiendo. ¿Podemos terminar de ver el programa?

- No. ¡Aún no! - le quito el control remoto a Scott. Y luego se dio cuenta de la forma chiquilina en la que estaba actuando. Aflojo sus hombros.- Tú no me.. - Soltó mirando a un lado. Bastante apenado. Para luego girar su rostro hasta Scott y, acercarse a el un poco - no me has dicho… si… crees…- resoplo. Y le grito a su amigo la pregunta, con los ojos cerrados.- ¡¿Soy atractivo?!

Scott, trago en seco, su amigo estaba demasiado cerca de él, y se sentía raro. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Stiles, era él único que lograba ponerlo tan nervioso. Ni las chicas hacían ese efecto en él.

- Eres… tu eres…

- Yo soy…- algo ansioso.

- Tu eres… eres mono.

- Mono - Desilusión le quedaba corta a la descripción de su expresión.- mono… - suspiro.- Genial - siendo irónico.- ,Soy mono.- se giro y, le lanzo el control remoto a su amigo. Empezando a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces?

- Monísimo.- murmuro.

- El programa no ah terminado.- señalo el televisor - ¿Adonde vas?

- Voy a ver… Si, chita me presta algo de atención. Por qué lo que es tu… una cobra seria mas amiga.

- ¡Stiles, espera!. - le grito intentando detenerlo. Pero el chico desapareció de la habitación. - ¿Y ahora que dije?- susurro.

Fin de flash back

* * *

-¿Stiles, estas escuchándome?.

Parpadeo, otra vez su flujo de atención, se había ido al pasado.

-Eso sucede pocas veces - murmuro Stiles- . Y nunca a estas horas de la tarde.

Derek se echó a reír.

-Tu y, tu buen humor.

-Tu y, tus ganas de romperme las pelotas a todas horas.

Derek siguió riendo.

-¡¿Por qué, tengo que comprarme un traje?!.

-Por que tienes que vestirte bien.

-No puedo solo vestirme.

Derek se trago el "Por mi, quédate desnudo" por que no quería quedar como lo que era, un gran pervertido.

- No es qué me moleste.- suspiro.- pero prefiero a mis Jeans y, alguna camisa o camiseta.- Stiles, con vos firme - Comprende, de una ves, que mis gustos son más modestos que los de otras personas.

-Modestos- repitió, Derek. Dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y miro la figura del castaño sentado a su lado. Stiles, no poseía un cuerpo escultural, ni nada espectacular a simple vista. Pero Derek era un juez detallista. Y sabia perfectamente que ese chico destilaba sensualidad. Siendo un total ignorante de su propio encanto.- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que uno no tiene poder en la sociedad a menos que sea lo suficientemente sabio, como para dar una buena primera impresión?.

-Desnudo, quizás les doy un infarto. - Susurro. -Seria impresionante

- Y, no lo dudo.

* * *

Se bajaron del coche y, caminaron al centro comercial. Derek iba delante de el. Stiles, sin nada de interés caminaba por detrás casi arrastrando los pies.

- Si fueras Erica, ya estaría quemando mi tarjeta de crédito.

- Si fuera Erica… con ese cuerpo, mejor no te digo que estaría haciendo.

- Eres de lo peor.

- Gracias, también me amo.

Derek sonrío. Stiles, era tremendo. Se le ocurría cada cosa…

* * *

- ¿Qué, le párese este?- la muchacha le pregunto a Derek. Como si fuera su padre o su amante, para elegir su ropa. Frunció el ceño molesto. Pero no dijo nada.

- Un Armani te quedaría bien.

- El armario también me va de la ostia, Derek. Pero no por eso me quedo en el.

Derek no dijo nada, solo tomo el traje y, se lo paso a Stiles. El cual sintió cuando la mano de Derek, se posesiono en su hombro y, lo empujo a la sala de probadores. Suspiro.- No podré escaparme, verdad?

- Ni siquiera lo intentes. - Para luego susurrarle. Demasiado cerca del oído- Me será fácil saltar enzima de ti.

Y ahí estaba.

Derek enfoco, con la intensidad de sus ojos lobunos: Ese maravilloso tono de piel y, ese temblor en la espina dorsal que tanto le gustaba ver…

Sonrío, casi enseñando sus colmillos.

Puede que Stiles no sintiera una gota de miedo en su cuerpo. Por el hecho de convivir la mayoría de su tiempo con hombres lobo.

Pero sabia que por lo menos, lograba algún efecto en él.

A stiles, le incomodaba que le susurraran al oído. Se tensaba; si lo tomabas de la mano. Se sonrojaba; si le hacías una elogio y, temblaba si lo mirabas directamente a los ojos. Era una mezcla rara de chico tímido y, atrevido. Como si sufriera de una doble personalidad.

Y, eso lo ponía a mil.

* * *

- Algo tiene que estar realmente mal conmigo. - Se dijo, al sentir el deseo de entrar en aquel probador con el castaño. - Solo, el diablo sabría lo que le aria, con solo tenerlo en mis manos. - Pensó. Cerro los ojos, y escucho solamente la forma en la que caía la ropa del menor al suelo. Casi podía imaginarlo perdiendo cada prenda. Dibujo en su mente aquella silueta para él perfecta. Una corriente lo recorrió por entero y, la erección se hacia presente en aquel momento.

- Derek, creo que esta camisa es algo chica en los hombros… ¿habrá algo mas grande?.

- Grande - Pensó, viendo el bulto debajo de su cintura. - Pues como haber… ahí.

- Puedes alcanzarme una…

- No querrás que entre en el vestidor.- Pensó.- Por tu salud física y la mía mental - Y luego soltó. - Iré con la vendedora. Quizás, tenga algo para ti…

* * *

Unas horas después, stiles estaba lleno de cajas y, bolsas en medio del centro comercial.

- Eso también te quedaría bien.- Señalando unas botas en una vidriera.

Stiles, se lanzó al suelo totalmente derrotado. Estaba prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

- Derek, me rindo. - Con un falso lloriqueo. - ¡Juro no volver a poner azúcar a tu café!. Ni volver a usar tu colonia para ahuyentar a los coyotes. Ni decirle a Peter donde guardas tu colección de estampillas.

- Stiles. No, seas así… tanpoco fue tanto.- Arqueo una ceja - has dicho mi colección de estampillas…

- También dije que no volvería a hacerlo.- Sonrió inocente.

Pero Derek no compro esa sonrisa.

- ¡Dios, Derek! - se lanzo a los pies de Derek y abrazándole una pierna aun con su falso lloriqueo le suplico- Juro, que are lo que tu quieras.- Soltó con convicción.

- Lo qué yo quiera…- Movió su cabeza intentando quitar las proyecciones triples x que se hacían en su mente.

Stiles, asistió.- Pero déjame ir a descansar… ¡Por favor!-

Las personas empezaron a mirarlos.

- Stiles, levántate. Por el amor de Dios... No sabes lo que dices…

Intento zafarse pero Stiles se agarro de la cintura del mayor. Derek trago, e intento guardar su compostura y, calmar aquello que podría despertarse en su entrepierna.

Stiles realmente odiaba estar probándose ropa todo el tiempo, detestaba esas miradas de desaprobación que le echaban algunos. Y estaba incomodo, realmente incomodo por el hecho de que Derek quisiera comprarle cosas.

Ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo. Stiles trabajaba para Derek.

Y Derek quería que vistiera mejor… así que Stiles, le dijo que; Sus primeros sueldos lo usaran para pagar aquellos trastos, pero lo que Derek compraba, sobrepasaba un sueldo común multiplicado por quince, iguales.

Su jefe estaba loco.

El pobre Stiles, solo quería ir a su casa.

- Derek, te lo suplico. Por esa alma que no usas… ¡Por favor! llévame a casa.. Estoy qué si me levanto, me caigo a pedazos.

- No seas exagerado.

- ¿Exagerado? En esté momento no siento mis piernas. ¿Acaso crees que me agarro a ti por gusto.?- luego amenazó - Si caigo aquí, me duermo en pleno centro comercial. Y de ahí, arrástrame si quieres…

- Dudo qué al sheriff le agrade la idea de su hijo durmiendo en el suelo, mientras las personas caminan por enzima de el.

Con cara de póquer - ¿Y, crees que ami me importe? El que tendrá que rendirle cuentas eres tú, después de todo. Estoy bajo tu tutela, mientras el no se encuentra aquí.

- Eres un bastardo.

- Y por eso me amas.

-No. -Gruño- te detesto.

-Me amas, Derek me ama. ¡Derek me ama! - Se burlo. Con esos ojos avellana que lo dejaban sin aire, cuando brillaban. se sonrojo. Aunque solo estaba jugando.

La risilla de algunas chicas se dejo oír.

-Stiles, callate.

-Esta bien, ¿volvemos a casa?.

- Volvemos.

-Ese es mi lobito.- Festejo poniéndose de pie lanzando algunas bolsas al suelo.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse. **"su lobito"** escucho que cuchicheaban. Se sonrojo.- No era qué; No podías levantarte por que te caerías a pedazos.

-Pero tuve un buen incentivo.- Le sonrío, y, Derek volvió a sonrojarse. Era el primero en ver aquella sonrisa de Stiles, sin esos metales en sus dientecitos. Y deseaba ser el único. Nadie podría apreciar esa sonrisa como él, bueno. Quizás Erica, pero por el, Erica podía hundieres junto al Titanic Antes, de dejarle ver esa sonrisa de stiles.

* * *

Subieron al Camaro y, partieron a la casa del mayor. -Derek, puedo quedarme solo en casa no soy un bebe, ni tengo cuatro años.

-Nadie diJo que lo fueras. Aunque, tengas la mentalidad e inocencia de uno…

-Vete al diablo.

-Respétame, soy tu jefe.

-Perdón.- Se aclaro la garganta y, Sonrió - Vallase al diablo, señor.

-Oh, eso estuvo mucho mejor... Luego, no te quejes si te golpeo.

-Ahora que dices… Hace, rato que no recibo un golpe. ¿Estas en alguna secta… o andas consumiendo? - Giro su cuerpo asía el conductor para examinar a Derek.- si, es así… no lo dejes. Mi cuerpo te lo agrádese.

Derek pego una risotada.- ¡ahí, por Dios!. Derek, si estas consumiendo. Retiro lo dicho… si quieres golpéame… muérdeme, has lo que quieras. No, quiero a la señora Talía enojada conmigo. ¡Deja las drogas!

-No seas idiota.

-Lo digo enserio Derek. Desde que te conozco. Eres la personificación del Santo Sangron. Eres todo menos alegre. Y hace semanas que estas puras sonrisitas y, risas. ¿Es grave, tengo que preocuparme?

-Puede.- Con media sonrisa en su rostro y, manejando aun por el camino que los llevaría a la mansión Hale.

- ¿Puede?- Repitió y, Se quedo casi sin aire.- Dime que te pico el bichito del amor, al menos. ¿Oh, te sacaste el gordo?. Y, no me estoy refiriendo a Peter…

- Stiles, deja de sacar conclusiones. Es solo… Solo un buen día.

-Oh, dios. Derek, me estas asustando.- Se calmo y, se sentó como correspondía. -Lo dejaremos por ahora… pero luego quiero; Nombre, dirección, grupo sanguíneo, alergias y, numero de teléfono.

- ¿Que?

- Sea quien sea qué te ah puesto así… Necesito enviarle flores de agradecimiento, unas cuantas cajas de chocolate y, quizás alguna medicina para los dolores de cabeza y, si haces lo que conmigo - señalando las bolsas en la parte trasera. - Un armario mas grande.

Derek, negó. Sabia que stiles, quería dejar el tema así, por que quizás alguno de los lobos captaría su conversación y, el chico no era nada tonto. Y sabia que a él le gustaba resguardar su vida intima. Pero una parte en el quería aclararle al chico que no había nadie más… Nadie más qué no fuera ese castaño.

* * *

- Stiles, espero que te quedes a dormir.- sonrío, la señora Talía. Se veía joven para la edad que en realidad todos desconocían pero sabían que no era nada de dos cifras.

- Claro.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Su hijo me obligo a quedarme.

-Lo supuse. - rió la madre del mayor, mientras el aludido soltaba un "Stiles", reclamándole cerrar la boca.

- Eso será genial, nos podremos al día. - soltó, la compañera de clases de Stiles, Cora. Desde que Stiles llego, no se soltaba de su brazo. Derek estaba mas que cabreado. Quizás debió quedarse en la casa de Stiles… los dos solos… no. No era buena idea… resoplo.- ¡Puede dormir conmigo!.

-Suéñalo, enana.

Cora le saco la lengua a su hermano.

-Mama, Derek no quiere prestarme a Stiles.

A stiles, le titilaba la ceja. Estaban en una mesa redonda los tres en la Sala. Cora no se soltaba de su brazo, refregando su cabeza y, diciéndole lo lindo que se veía sin Bracket, ya casi no sentía su mano. Por que la sangre no pasaba por sus venas dado el apretón de su brazo.

Talía lo miraba con unos ojos tan verdes, como los de su hijo. Algo, divertida por la situación. Y Derek tenia una cara de amargado que hasta hace unas horas no tenia. ¿Por que era siempre así con su familia y, a él siempre le demostraba otra cara?

- ¡Derek!. - Reto su madre a su hijo posesivo.

-No es un juguete. -Reto a su hermana- Y, de ninguna manera dormirá contigo. -Seguramente intentaras saltarle enzima, mocosa. Ni lo sueñes.

- eh, creo que…

-Se quedara en mi habitación.- Soltó Laura entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Que estaba frente a la sala.

- ¿Qué-queee?- Se sonrojo Stiles, laura era la hija mayor del matrimonio Hale. Una de las universitarias mas guapa de la zona y, claro. Trabajaba junto a stiles, en el nuevo En-prendimiento de Derek.

- Muy atento de tu parte- gruño Derek. Como se atrevía su hermana a hacer sonrojar a Stiles. La conocía, solo quería molestarlo.- Pero, el puede…

- …quedarse conmigo.- Soltó Peter, apareciendo detrás del pasa platos. y prácticamente lo salto, para llegar a la sala. Descolocando a todos. Stiles pego un salto en su asiento. Y empezó a negar con la cabeza. - Ey!, Stiles lindos dientes.. Te ves muy comible.- stiles, trago en seco, ante la mirada que Peter le echaba. Ese tío daba miedo.

- Derek, por lo que mas quieras… No me dejes con ese pervertido.

-Claro, con mis hermanas… a gusto verdad. -Le miro de reojo.

- Señora Hale…

-Dime "Talía" De alguna forma serás parte de la familia de eso no tengo ninguna duda.- Se burlo la señora.

Stiles, ahora si que estaba sonrojado. Casi echaba humo por las orejas.- Pero, que dice…

-¿Que querías pedirme, Stiles?

- ¿Puedo quedarme en el cuarto de siempre? Si no es molestia.

-No lo es… pero mi esposo y, Boyd montaron una especie gimnasio, como hace casi un meses que no te quedas y, nos hemos quedado, sin cuartos… tendrás que compartir el de Derek. Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Con Derek… ¡pero el ronca!.

-Solo fue una vez…

-¡Ya has dormido con Derek!-Se soltó, de Stiles para matar a su hermano mayor. Peter, se acomodo en el sillón para disfrutar aquello.

-Siento de veces, mocosa.- solto su hermano mayor.- muérete de celos. -pensó Derek

-Valla, que guardadito se lo tenían.- Soltó la mayor dándole un Tarascon a la manzana.

- No lo digan así… - se avergonzó Stiles- No es lo que creen…

-Yo ofrecí mi cama.

-Y el sheriff te ofrecerá una bala con aconito hermano, si llega a escucharte.- soltó, Talía.

- Por eso digo… Que mejor duerma con Derek.

* * *

La noche paso entre gritos y, peleas de hermanos. Stiles siendo tironeado de un cuarto al otro.

Peter burlándose. Talia pintando en la planta baja una cesta de frutas, que parecían en el lienzo, cualquier cosa menos fruta.

El señor Hale y, Boyd estaban en un viaje de negocios. Erica se había quedado en lo de una amiga. Y Jackson se hallaba fuera firmando un comercial.

La señora Hale no podía estar mas feliz con sus nuevos hijos… así sean; hombres lobo por elección o accidente. ( jamás, volvería a dejar que Peter anduviera borracho por ahí)

Esa noche Talía se la paso siendo referí de sus hijos.- chicos, ahí que devolver a Stiles en una pieza al sheriff. ¡No quiero problemas con la ley!. Otra vez… - termino susurrando.

* * *

Stiles, se despertó esa mañana, con alguien demasiado pegado a su cuerpo. Derek otra vez había caído de su cama. Si Stiles, no se sentía bien para dormir solo. Siempre ponía un colchón en el suelo. Cerca de la cama de Derek. - Derek..- llamo a quien lo tenia abrazado por debajo del acolchado.

-Stiles, déjame dormir… - Susurro una vos en su oído, demasiado afeminada para ser Derek.- ¿Cora?- adivino algo adormilado.

-Aja,- apretándose mas a Stiles.

Entonces sintió algo ardiendo muy cerca de ellos dos. Era una vibra oscura y, peligrosa.. -De-Derek?- pregunto un tembloroso stiles, que no podía ver quien estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡CORA! ¡SUELTALO!- El gruñido que siguió a eso. Despertó a toda la manada.. Y a stiles, le quedo la piel de gallina. Derek, estaba furioso y, el pobre y, distraído Stiles. Pensaba que el otro solo estaba protegiendo a su hermanita. Cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de celos. Pero por él…

Al rato, stiles pidió a Derek Si, podía alcanzarlo a su casa. Claro, dudo en hacerlo. Pero supuso que Derek estaría feliz de tenerlo lejos de su hermanita. Así que se aventuro y, el ojiverde acepto encantado.

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y, estaban llegando a su casa. Derek miro a stiles. Una vez freno frente a la casa.- Siento, lo de esta mañana.- murmuro, y algo apenado soltó. - Mi hermana es una pegajosa…

- ¿Qué? -No estaba molesto con él?- No te preocupes…

-Mi familia es muy atosigante.

- Me gusta tu familia, es lindo sentir a tanta gente cerca… es como tener hermanos.

-Es cierto, tu te criaste siendo hijo único.

Stiles, de pronto recordó a Scott. Y volvió a sentirse culpable por evadir a su amigo de la infancia.- Algo así…

- Algo asi?

-Después te cuento…

-Siempre me dices eso. Pero soy yo el que termina siendo analizado.- A Preto el manubrio sin ver al castaño -Casi no se nada de ti..

-No hay mucho por saber…

-Yo creo que si.- Derek giro el rostro asta el cuarto de stiles. Le había parecido ver a alguien. Pero stiles volvió a llamar su atención y, perdió totalmente el interés en aquello. Quizás era ese gato del que siempre se quejaba Stiles.

-Derek - Puso su mano sobre la de Derek, haciendo que este aflojara su agarre en el manubrio. -, Estamos conociendonos… poco apoco sabremos tanto el uno del otro que terminaremos aburriéndonos.  
-Tu quizás… yo no creo.- Y esa frase ocultaba un "Me agradas stiles…" que al castaño le hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.- siguió sonriendo. -¿Nos vemos mas tarde?.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Si, recuerdas que las bolsas las olvidaste en casa.

-Tu también las olvidaste.

-Fue tu culpa, no mía.

-Claro, el humano tiene la culpa siempre… ¡Nos vemos!

-Bien.

-Bien.

Se devolvieron la sonrisa. Mientras stiles daba un par de saltos hasta su casa y, Derek se iba sintiendo su corazón inquieto y, feliz.

* * *

Stiles subió a su cuarto. Y respondió a la llamada de su padre. Que se encontraba bajo una investigación, complicada. La cual lo dejaba fuera de la casa por días. Al colgar, se sorprendió al ver a Scott, llamándole.

Dudo en atender… pero lo hizo y, luego se lamento por hacerlo.

La voz de Scott tras el tubo, le trajo recuerdos de horas de platica. Cuanto añoraba contarle cosas, pedirle consejos y, soportar los intentos de chiste que hacia su amigo.

Stiles, casi con el corazón sangrándole en las manos, rechazo la invitación de salir. Y una vez corto se acostó en la cama. Observando extrañado la foto que se encontraba sobre esta.- Que extraño.- susurro - Creí qué estaba sobre el escritorio…- su corazón salto de pronto. ¿Acaso…? Era, demasiado extraño que fuera justamente su foto con Scott, la que estaba ahí.

Miro hacia la ventana y, noto las cortinas moviéndose ante la corriente de aire… el había cerrado bien las ventanas, sin seguro. Pero bien, cerradas… observo por la ventana. ¿Acaso Scott, había ido a buscarle?. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y, busco la ducha. Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

Oras mas tarde, recibió un mensaje de Erica. Amenazándolo de que le aria cosas horribles si no iba al centro comercial. Quería ver el estreno de una película. Y Stiles, tenia que estar ahí. Dado que boyd, no podía acompañarle.

* * *

Camino por el centro comercial y, se quedo parado junto a la fuente. Muy cerca de las salas. Entonces sintió como un manojo de pelo rubio lo apretaba con fuerza. ¡Stiles!

* * *

**Scott.**

¿Quién es ella? ¿Y, Por qué esta con Stiles? ¿Qué hacen los dos solos? ¿Están en una cita? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me hablo de ella? ¿Será su novia? Algo se retuerce en mi interior

Stiles, debería de confiar ese tipo de cosas a su mejor amigo. Porque… ¿Aún lo soy? Si, lo soy.

Ni siquiera me di cuanta del momento en qué me desplacé hasta quedar cerca de aquella escena.

Una gran fuente se encuentra detrás de ellos, y párese una escena de película romántica, con ella entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello y, sonriéndole, como si él fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo.

-Ah!- Grita, empezando a dar saltitos. pegada al cuerpo de Stiles. Lleva una minifalda que deja poco a la imaginación, y varios la ven de reojo, de forma pervertida.

- ¡joder! ¡joder! ¡joder! - Le desparrama besos por todo el rostro.- ay! ¡Que mono!,¡Monísimo!, ¡Bello!- va soltando entre beso y, beso.

- Cálmate, quieres. -Logra decir… esa mujer va a sofocarlo, como si fuera una víbora. (Enrollada, como Ampalagua en su cuerpo).

- Al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, mi amor.- ¡Que amor, ni que nada! como, se atreve… no puedo evitar gruñir ante eso. Entonces lo toma de rostro y, ¡que diablos! Presiona sus labios juntos dándole un beso, con sonido y todo. Muuakk. Se escucha resonar en el aire.

-Joder, Erica. Basta… que estamos dando un espectáculo, vergonzoso.

Se encoje de hombros - Al diablo todos.- Entonces se separa y, pone sus palmas juntas, para suplicarle.- ¡Por favor! ¡hazlo!

-¿No me dejaras en paz, verdad ?

-¡Hazlo!.- formando un puchero en sus labios y, lagrimeando sus ojos. No puede creer en esa actuación. O si?

-Bien. -Stiles se para de lado, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas. Sus manos en los bolsillos y, entonces no se que mas hace por que esta de espaldas. - kiaaaaaaaa ¡Qué lindo!. No!¡Me muero muerta!

-Enserio- irónico como siempre.-, eso se puede?

- No. ¡Retiro lo dicho!, En este momento estoy mas viva qué nunca. Kiaaaaaaaa!- Stiles, tiembla ante el grito.

-Me dejaras sordo - murmura.

- Y mis pantys?

- ¿Que hay con ellas?.

-Se han humedecido como cinco veces, desde que te vi.- Que guarra. No puedo creer que Stiles, salga con esa clase de chiquilla.

-Erica, por favor.

-Ay! Cuando, te sonrojas te ves aún mas adorable.

- ¿Él te envío a torturarme, verdad?

-Ese bastardo no me lo dijo…- Susurra molesta. -Uy! cuando su hermana se entere. Cora va a matarlo. Y…

-Cora, ya me ah visto..

-¡¿Que?! Laura también. -Stiles asistió… ¿Y, esas chicas quienes eran?- no puedo creerlo… esas Hale. Me las pagaran- con una mirada amenazante.- , te querían para ellas solas.- Sitsagio.

- ¿Y, la película? ¿Vamos a verla… o no?.- pregunto, como queriendo cambiar la conversación.

-Si! Pero antes… ¡otro beso! ¡Quiero mi besotote!- Antes de que la rubia se lance de nuevo, sobre Stiles. Un chico de piel oscura aparéese y, la jala de la chupa de cuerpo, para atrás.

-Quieta terroncito. Deja respirar un poco al chico.

- ¡Amor!¡volviste!

-Ey, Boyd! Que tal hermano. -Se saludan con un golpe de puños.- gracias, al cielo. Creí que tu novia me violaría en el cine.

-Tanto como eso no…- Susurra, estirando los brazos para ir hasta Stiles, pero el chico sigue sosteniéndola - solo, unos toquecitos…

- Pervertida- murmura Stiles.

Solo eso… es una atrevida. ¡Una sinvergüenza!

-Lo siento. Intente, venir lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando, Peter me dijo que se lo contó.- suelta a la chica y, se acerca a él- Por cierto, luces bien. -Le sonríe de lado y, le hace una caricia en el rostro - Muy bien. - , la cual no párese nada inocente. ¡Que diablos! ¿Con que clase de personas, se junta Stiles?

- Gra-gracias… - tartamudeo sonrojado.

- kiaaaaa! ¡se sonrojo de nuevo! Lo viste Boyd ¡lo viste!. -Grita la rubia.

-¡¿Peter, le contó?!.- El chico asiste. Stiles suspira. - ¡Voy a matar ah ese infeliz!

Con la intención precisa, me acerque lentamente, solo, para saber ¿Con quienes hablaba?, agudice a un mas mi oído y escuché como reía y hablaba cariñosamente ... Con esos dos, su voz poco a poco cambiaba, se le escuchaba agitado, emocionado. Hablando de unos planes… y hasta excitado tal vez, por sus nuevas metas, en cambio yo estaba bastante mareado y con un nudo en mi garganta qué me impedía ..respirar, Salí casi corriendo detrás de ellos, no dejaría a Stiles, entrar solo con ese par… a un lugar tan oscuro, como lo eran los cines de Beicon Hill. Gruñí al ver como el tal, Boyd pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Stiles, y la rubia se sujetaba de su cintura.

Y, Stiles se veía a gusto entre esos dos. ¿Acaso, tenían una de esas relaciones de a tres…? había escuchado de eso. Pero dudaba que mi inocente Stiles, fuera de ese tipo de persona.

Tendría que investigar un poco mas.-¿ En que andas Stiles? Por que me mantienes fuera de tu nueva vida?-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Tarde confusa... Noche de suerte.1"

Intento seguirlos con la mirada. Los perdió y encontró de nuevo. Justo, en el momento en que los tres entregaban los tickets. Sus presas desaparecían dentro de las salas oscuras del cine.

Tenia qué saber quienes eran esas personas y, que relación tenían con su Stiles. Al parecer, era bastante estrecha. Demasiado estrecha para su gusto. Se pregunto inconcientemente. Si, tendrían ellos algo que ver con la forma tan fría con la que lo trataba su castaño, últimamente.

Un joven de cabellera rubia. - Disculpa.- Se interpuso en su camino. - Pero tiene qué darme su ticket para pasar… - Scott paro sus pasos y, observo al muchacho algo pecoso y bastante larguirucho que le extendía la palma de la mano.

- Mi amigo entro allí.- Señalando detrás del muchacho. - Yo solo quería…

-Sin ticket no puede pasar.

**Demonios.** Scott, Aun con la bolsa de libros colgando en su brazo. Rebusco su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. - ¿Y… Como, cuanto cuestan?- tomando algo de dinero.

-¿Esta bromeando?/ jajaja -Se rió en su cara.

Scott frunció el ceño levantando el rostro para mirar al joven a los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo. Sus iris mostraron ese brillo rojizo que tanto miedo mete a sus rivales.

Al ojiazul se le encendió ese sistema de autopreservación humana qué todos tenemos. Su irritante risa se ahogo en su garganta tan rápido, como apareció. y carraspeando le señalo a un costado de donde estaban parados. - Tiene que formarse en la cola.- Señalando las tres ventanillas repletas de gente haciendo fila por una entrada.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. - Totalmente exasperado. -Necesito entrar ahora mismo.

-Sin ticket. - Negó con su cabeza.- No puede.

Scott formo en una de las filas. Pero con tan mala suerte de qué cuando llego a comprar su ticket la vendedora coloco un cartel de**"Agotado''**. Se acercó a las otras dos y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Scott golpeo la ventanilla suavemente.  
Una joven bastante atractiva en su uniforme, correspondió a su llamado.-Lo siento.- le sonrío amablemente.- Pero tenemos estrenos y, se acabaron las entradas.

- ¡Por favor, señorita!. - Suplico. -Necesito entrar…

-Son las reglas.

- No puedes hacer una excepción.

-Si alguien se entera… - Se escuso. - …me meteré en problemas y, este es mi primer día. - Sin dar el brazo a torcer.- No quiero perder esté trabajo también.

Los minutos pasaban; Tan o más lento que una tortuga.

**¿Que estarían haciendo dentro del cine? Si hacen lo mismo, qué yo hacia… con Alison…** su corazón se acelero. - Dios, que solo estén viendo una estúpida película.

Se encontraba impaciente.

Jamás se había sentido tan preocupado por lo que podía pasar a solo unos pasos de distancia. Pero ahí estaba. Caminando en círculos esperando a que Stiles saliera. Intento escuchar algo. Pero nada. Solo era el maldito, bullicio de niños. Aunque, a veces creía escuchar la risa de Stiles…

El muchacho que le negó la entrada.

Se acerco a él.

Los empleados se habían puesto nervioso al verlo tan intranquilo circulando la puerta que llevaba a las salas. **¿Que tal si era un psicótico?** Habían oído en las noticias de eso… **"Sujetos, qué se disfrazaban de personajes y, terminaban disparando con sus metralletas en medio del Shopping."** Hubo un caso hace poco. Demasiado, poco.

Llamo su atención. - Escuche. - Tenia que admitir qué tenia una apariencia amigable.- Si. Su novia esta adentro, con alguien…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Se rasco la nuca nervioso. -Digo, Bueno…- Sin desarmar un solo rulo de su cabeza. - Es qué… -…por su actitud. - Resoplo. - Supuse qué usted esta siguiendo a su novia… - Scott, se impresiono ante lo sugerido. Él estaba siguiendo a alguien… pero no a una chica. Mucho menos a una novia. El estaba siguiendo a Stiles. **OH, Por dios.**- Me han dicho que es natural ese tipo de casos, por aquí…

- Te equivocas.- Se le subieron los colores a las mejillas - Solo…

- Por qué no la espera.

- No es lo qué esta pensando.

- Tranquilo- Puso su mano en el hombro de Scott y, este le devolvió una mirada hostil qué al chico no amedrento. -, seguramente saldrá en cuanto termine la película y, solo… esta con una amiga. - Le palmeo la espalda - Espérela en la fuente y, de le una linda sorpresa. - Le guiño el ojo y termino de encaminarlo a la salida.

Fuera de ahí.

Se sintió aun más estúpido, qué antes.

-Estoy haciendo el ridículo. - rezongo.- Me voy a casa.

**Dos horas, después…**

* * *

Scott tiraba su segunda lata de gaseosa, en el tacho de basura. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente suspirando largo y, tendido. **¿Qué diablos, me esta pasando?**

- ¡Erica! - Se giro al escuchar la voz familiar a lo lejos. -¡Joder, Basta! -Stiles salía corriendo de adentro del cine. La rubia, había conseguido quitarle a estirones la camisa a cuadros. Y ahora la ondeaba como una bandera en sus manos. Stiles miraba a la espalda del morocho alto, qué iba con ellos.- ¡Boyd sálvame!. No dejes que se me acerque…¡Me violara!.

Boyd rodó los hermosos iris de sus ojos. - Compórtense.- Mientras qué stiles corría y, se colocaba detrás de él. Intentando esquivar los movimientos de la rubia qué intentaba atraparlo de alguna forma. Sin tocar a su novio. No era tonta. Boyd, siempre saltaba a defender a Stiles.** Claro, como él era el humano sensible.**

- Deja que te abrace y te mime. ¡Vamos, stiles! Entrégate. no seas tan arisco. Solo un abracito cariñosito. - Suplico. - Bien, qué en el cine me papachaste toda. - Le reprocho, golpeando el suelo de un taconazo.

El castaño respiraba dificultoso e intentaba por todos los medios componerse. Era difícil no estar así, luego de esquivar a la rubia que le salto enzima. Y, correr en busca de su única protección. El cual se adelanto unos minutos atrás. **Malvado Boyd.**

Salto las butacas y corrió (Por su vida y Por su virginidad) hasta donde estaba su guardián.

Por suerte.

Lo había logrado.-Estaban descuartizando a un sujeto frente a mis ojos. - Se escuso.- Si, Peter hubiera estado en tú lugar… - Le señalo.- …le hubiera abrazado igual o mas... Solo, por puro instinto. - Respiro exageradamente. - Un muy mal instinto.

- Tendrás que ajustar eso, luego. Ahora. Vamos, por algo de comer.- Ambos le sonrieron a Boyd olvidando su pelea anterior.

-Devuélveme mi camisa, mala mujer.

-No.- la apretó contra su rostro y, se refregó, en ella como un gatito.

-Erica, dásela.- Scott, no logro ver el brillo fugas en los ojos del hombre que iba con ellos.

-Ag… Esta bien.- Se la dio a su novio. Por que stiles no quería acercársele. - La quería para mi colección...- soltó triste.

-No quiero, ni preguntar…-Mientras se colocaba la camisa.

Scott sin creérselo, siguió la escena bizarra hasta un local de hamburguesas.

Erica tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Boyd mientras esté enrollaba su brazo sobre el hombro del castaño a su derecha. **Esto párese una cita de… tres.**

- ¡Boyd Paga!- Grito la rubia.

-Siempre pago.- Resoplado resignado. Los tres rieron mientras le ordenaban al muchacho qué intentaba anotar la orden. Sin hacerse bolas.

- Boyd…

-Si. Stiles.

Trago antes de preguntar -¿Conseguiste los repuestos de tú moto? - Ante aquella pregunta. Tan simple pero nada desinteresada. Sonrío. Notando la mirada brillante y, autentica que el estudiante de secundaria le brindaba.

- Lo hice - los tres estaban sentado en una mesa redonda y, pequeña. Casi, pegados unos a otros. - Gracias a ti, Stiles- le sonrío, sujetando su mano por sobre la mesa.

La rubia no aparentaba sentirse celosa... de aquella situación. Es mas... hasta parecía feliz compartiendo aquel momento con los dos hombres.

Se soltó. Sin ser brusco.- ¿A mí?- Negó moviendo su cabeza demasiado rápido. Como las hélices de un helicóptero.- Solo te di un contacto.- restándole importancia.

- Hombres. -Bufo Erica. -Siempre hablando de maquinas.

-No siempre.

- Es cierto!- Se defendió, la rubia de cabello ondulado- solo qué tu eres un niño, aún. Pero…- Poniéndose casi enzima de él. - …podría ayudarte con eso. Mmm….

- Aléjate, Satanás.- Dibujando una cruz con sus dedos sobre los estirados labios de Erica.

- Solo intento qué tú te relajes, Stiles…- Sonriendo de lado.

-"Erica" - Reprocho, imaginando lo que su picara novia intentaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy nada tenso.

Ignorando a su novio. Se acerco lentamente a Stiles mientras posaba su mano sobre su pierna derecha y la subía lentamente sobre la tela del Jean. -Pues… veras… - El corazón de stiles empezó a bombear demasiado rápido. El contacto con otras personas siempre lo ponía nervioso. No le agradaba. Aunque poco a poco… se iba acostumbrando a sus betas.- …últimamente as estado un poquito retraído.

- ¿En serio? -Pregunto inocentemente.

- No bajes la guardia.- Aconsejo Boyd mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

Scott observo la escena. Su corazón también bombeaba. Quizás… hasta mucho más fuerte que él del mismísimo castaño. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea de molestia, con el ceño fruncido estaba dispuesto a ir hasta allí. Y, sacarle a esa pegajosa de enzima.  
Pero ni siquiera llego a hacer un parpadeo, cuando escucho. -** ¡Peluca!** Mantén tus afiladas garras alejadas de lo mió.

**Peluca:** Apodo brindado a la joven rubia. Por siempre tener el cabello hecho greñas y, la melena en alto.

Scott viro hacia aquella voz.

Se sorprendió, al instante. Al notar al intrépido y vivas - Danny…? - **Mahealani.** colocándose a la par de aquella mesa.

- ¡Mugrosito! - Salto, la muchacha abrasándose del cuello de Danny.

-¿Cuando le pondrán un collar?- Intentando quitársela de enzima.

-Cuando se deje colocar uno.- Soltó el novio de la susodicha.

- ¡Danny! - Stiles. Soltó, con esa dulzura qué por alguna extraña razón. Ninguno. en la mansión Hale podía ignorar. - qué alegría encontrarte aquí.

- Genial, un niño más a quien cuidar…- Suspiro Boyd.

Danny sonrío y le revolvió el cabello a stiles. - Recuerda qué prometiste ayudarme esta noche... en **Blue-moon**. ¿Estas listo?

-Nací listo.

-Y desnudo.- Concedió la rubia.- Pero no te veo quitándote la ropa.

-Yo suelo decirle lo mismo.- Palmeándole las mejillas a stiles.

-Ya! Vasta, Danny… - arrugo el ceño, mientras sonreía.- eres tan molesto como Erica.

-Deberían ser gemelos.- Suspiro Boyd.

-Hablando de pelusas iguales... - Bromeo stiles. - ¿Donde esta tú peor es nada?

- Es su turno de engañarme… Así, qué… supongo que esta en el partido de jockey suplantando al bocaza de su hermano… (Aiden; Había sido expulsado unos días, atras… por su comportamiento. Pero al necesitar un jugador… le habían pedido a su hermano "Ethan"' qué lo suplantara)… e intentando, ligarse algo mas qué un puño.

-Ese Aiden nunca aprende.

-No. No lo hace… pero se comportara.

- ¿Por que estas tan seguro?.- Pregunto la rubia sentándose enzima de las piernas de Danny. Ya que le había cedido su lugar.

Acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja, a su amiga.-Le dije qué si… Ethan, venia con tan siquiera un rasguñó.- los chicos, le sonrieron imaginando la amenaza.- El tendría que remplazarlo en nuestra cama.

Ajajá./- Eres terrible, Danny.

-Que?! - hundió sus hombros. -Tan solo Protejo mis intereses…

- ¿Qué dijo Ethan al respecto?.

-No lo se… no se lo dije a él.- Miro a stiles.- ¿Por qué? ¿Era necesario?

ajajá- Olvídalo.

-Amor.

-¿Que?

-Quiero helado.

-Pídeselo a Danny. - fingiendo celos.- Después de todo, estas sobre sus piernas.

-**how…** ¡No seas malo!

- Muy bien. - Se paro stiles y, se fue a sentar sobre las piernas de Boyd. -Yo quiero helado. - Enrollando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del chocolatazo amigo. - ¡Por favor! - formando un puchero de niño mimado.

La mesa se lleno de risas.

- No se... **Humm…** ¿Qué tal te portaras después?

Stiles blanqueo sus ojos e intento levantarse en el acto. -Hasta ahí... llego mi suplica. - Boyd le sujeto el brazo y, volvió a sentarlo en su falda.

-Cobarde.- Le susurro al oído.

Los tres chicos y, la muchacha reían mientras comían sus respectivos helados. Se manchaban con el y, se jactaban del buen y mal gusto de los presentes.

* * *

Scott sentado a unas mesas de distancia de los susodichos. No podía creer absolutamente lo que veían sus propios ojos… seria posible… lo peor de todo eso, era que sentía un odio enorme creciendo en su pecho. Por aquél… sujeto qué cargaba a Stiles en su falda. Y esté se dejaba abrazar por la espalda. -¡Señor, Señor!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito, molesto.

-"La mostaza" -Le dijo la muchacha en otra mesa, cerca de el. -Se esta manchando.- Le explico mostrando, qué inconcientemente había apretado el pote entre sus manos y, ahora esta escurría como un volcán en erupción.

-Lo siento, Gracias.

No supo en que momento, los otros se fueron. Molesto. Pago la cuenta y, salio de ahí. Se había transformado en Hulk de tantas chispas de furia qué soltaba, mientras caminaba hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Las chicas le coqueteaban y, el ni siquiera se fijaba en ellas.

* * *

Las gomas quemándose tras el arranque de un auto. Llamaron su atención. Cuando estaba acomodándose en su moto.

- Cálmate, cariño.- **¡Otra vez! esa maldita vos…**

- ¡¿Como diantres quieres qué me calme?!.- Grito a su novio.- ¡Le arrancare las bolas a ese… Bastardo!.

-Déjalo por la paz. - El jeep de stiles, estaba estacionado detrás de ellos.

La rubia despotricaba insultos, mientras stiles estaba siendo abrazado contra el cuerpo del mayor de forma protectora. Mientras el castaño, hundía su rostro en su pecho. El otro le consolaba, acariciándole la espalda suavemente.- Tienes que controlar tus impulsos.

-Al demonio el puto, control… - Un gemido de dolor ahogándose en el pecho de su novio, la hizo calmarse.- lo siento.- apenada. Observo a stiles. - Lo siento, cariño… - Dirigiéndose a su pequeño amigo. Se maldijo un par de veces y, se acerco a ambos. -No quise ponerme así… - acariciando el rostro del castaño. - ¿Estas bien?- Stiles, asistió.

-Yo soy él que lo siente. - Se seco las lagrimas. -Aun no aprendo a defenderme de él, solo. - Muy molesto, consigo mismo.- Debería ser mas fuerte.

- Fuerte, eh!.- Repitió molesta.- Tu eres perfecto.- le afirmo la muchacha.- Y, le romperé la cara a quien diga lo contrario… así, tenga que golpearte a ti mismo.

Stiles paso de los brazos del mayor a los brazos de Erica. - Vámonos, qué cierta persona se impacientara.- fijo su mirada en los ojos avellanas, cristalizados por las lagrimas.

Agradecía tanto tenerles cerca.

Por suerte.

Danny no había visto aquél patético, derrumbe emocional. El chico de apariencia latina se había ido antes de que aquel sujeto indeseable apareciera.

Stiles monto el jeep.

Boyd le hizo una seña para que lo esperara.

Fue hasta la moto de su novia donde está estaba montándose. -Cariño, dejare la moto aquí… vendremos por ella luego, en la tuya.- Erica asistió. -No dejare que stiles maneje en esas condiciones.

Sujetándose de la chamarra de su novio- Tan lindo, mi monigote. - . Jalo del cuero y, lo beso, con audacia. Al terminar el beso apasionado se mantuvo cerca del rostro de su enamorado y, moviendo sus labios, le previno. - Alguien nos esta observando - volvió a besarlo chupando seductoramente el labio inferior.

Scott permaneció escondió detrás de unos autos.

La muchacha se coloco el casco y, arranco la moto -Ya me había dado cuenta. - Compartiendo una intima sonrisa. Antes, de que ella se alejara.

Stiles observo a la pareja besándose, por el espejo retrovisor… se removió inquieto. Tomo aire y se contuvo. El también quería algo, así… pero al parecer… todo se ponía en su contra.- Que envidia…

- Tú envidia…- Repitió extrañado. - ¿Por qué…? -Stiles se sobresalto en su asiento al ver a Boyd apareciendo en la ventanilla del acompañante. El mayor abrió la puerta y se sentó. Para luego acercarse lentamente hasta el rostro sonrojado de stiles. - Si, nos tienes a todos… somos tuyos.- Apenado miro a otro lado. Boyd sonrío y tomándolo del mentón; lo giro hacía él para que stiles lo mirara a los ojos.- No puedes sentir envidia de algo que posees.

- Por qué siempre tiene que decir cosas, como esas…- Se ruborizo, por completo.

- Por qué… es la verdad.- Acaricio sus labios suavemente. Sus dedos eran fríos y, su mirada intimidante- Fuiste enviado para nosotros… y, nosotros te escogimos a ti… por que eres hermoso y, eres nuestro.- tomando con delicadeza una de sus manos y, besándola.

Stiles sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda. Eso era demasiado intenso. Intimo. Sus nervios empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada. Boyd estaba demasiado cerca de él. A casi a una pizca de sus labios. La bocina y el arranque furioso de una moto. Lo despertó de ese trance casi hipnótico, se alejo.

- Lo siento.

Stiles asistió.- No ahí problema.

* * *

Agradecía sus poderes en aquel momento. Sus manos habían reaccionado, por impulso.  
Provocar ruido para que los ocupantes del jeep se distanciaran… había sido, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**Gracias al cielo, funciono.**

El repiqueteo en su pecho, le decía que no podía ver a su castaño. Siendo besado… por alguien más. Así esté fuese hombre o mujer.

Una vez en su departamento.

Scott medio se arrepintió de haber seguido a stiles.

Ahora no sabia que pensar… Su amigo era una especie de gigoló, Estaba en una secta de esas que hacen orgías… **oh… Dios no quiero, ni imaginármelo…**

**No.**

Su castaño aun olía a pureza…  
Estaba 100% seguro de que seguía siendo tan ingenuo e inocente… Quería, protegerle de lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Tomarlo entre sus brazos y, jamás soltarlo. Seguramente esas personas lo tenían engañado. Y, lo estaban engatusando con trucos baratos…

Sacando los libros que compro en la librería. Noto un pequeño papel de colores, cayendo al suelo. - ¿Blue-Moon? -Leyó. Entonces recordó…

**Blue-Moon…** Flash Backs.

- Genial, un niño más a quien cuidar…- Suspiro Boyd.

Danny sonrío y le revolvió el cabello a stiles. - Recuerda qué prometiste ayudarme esta noche... en** Blue-moon.** ¿Estas listo?

-Nací listo.

Fin de Flash Back.

* * *

- ¿Stiles... estará ahí?- Corrió hacia su cuarto, tenia que prepararse.

* * *

- Hazlo si quieres, pero no sin pensar. No lo hagas porque alguien diga que debe hacerse. Toma tus propias decisiones - dijo, tomando un vaso de whisky.

- No sea tan trágico. - Sonriendo a Derek. Como le había aconsejado Erica. **Dios. Me siento, tan tonto…** -Danny me lo pidió hace un tiempo y, se lo prometí. -Y preguntó con curiosidad- ¿No piensas ir…?

El mayor se levantó de su sillón de un salto, derramando el whisky con agua que le quedaba en el vaso. Miro en silencio a stiles. - ¡¿Quieres que valla?! - Ocultando su emoción. Fallando patéticamente.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por que no iba a querer…?

-Por que es un antipático, que nunca se divierte. - Gruñó. Cora, tomando asiento.

**¡Por qué, siempre tiene que interrumpir nuestros momentos a solas!. **Pensó el mayor. Mientras colocaba el baso sobre la mesita ratona.

Observo a stiles, una leve palidez le cubría el cuerpo, y ella supo que si pudiera verle los ojos estarían sin aquel brillo, que los de ella. Jamás igualarían... - ¿Sucedió algo? Te noto… raro.

El castaño maldijo esa intuición certera de la pequeña hermana de Derek. Siempre notaba antes que todos; Sus cambios de humor y, sus emociones.

Derek analizo a su castaño. Después de todo, existen probadas razones para suponer que Stiles, tenia problemas. Si Cora tenía razón,

Y, Cora tenía razón.

-Nada.- soltó, seguro.

-Miente.- Dictamino a su hermano. Ocultando, sus ojos tristes bajo sus flecos. **¿Por qué stiles no confiaba en ellos?.**

Derek se acerco al sillón donde stiles estaba sentado y, poniendo sus manos en cada apoya brazos. -De todas formas. -Se inclino cerca de Stiles.-Me enterare.

- Lo que digas.- Alejando su rostro.

Eso debía terminar algún día; Derek veía las cosas… mejor que todos, era mejor resignarse, dejarse llevar. No presionar a su pequeño . Después de todo, algún día deberán cambiar las cosas, o si no, ¡quién sabe! Se volvería loco. Lo importante… era mantenerlo cerca. Eso lo sabia, bien. Después de todo, primero tenia que lograr que el castaño sintiera atracción por él. Se tenia confianza.

Quizás fue injusto… Stiles, ahora estaba un poco confundido con todo el asunto. Laura tenía razón lo mejor sería esperar, si él lo buscaba hablarían de aquello, sino entendería que él tendría sus razones, para no hacerlo.

- Iré… si prometes mantenerte cerca de mi.

-Pe-Pero… - Tartamudeo.

- Tranquilo.- Le sonrío de medio lado mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. Tenia que ducharse y cambiarse. -Me encargare de que a si sea.

Cora se burlo y, stiles solo se resigno. Por suerte había olvidado las bolsas, con la ropa nueva. El día anterior en la casa de Derek. Solo tenia que ducharse con el permiso de los Hale… Cambiarse e ir a cumplir con su palabra. Llevó su mano hasta su pecho. El corazón aun retumbaba algo acelerado.

-Sabes que estamos siempre, para ti…- Soltó la muchacha dejando a stiles solo en la sala.

-Lo se…


	5. Chapter 5

Al entrar a su cuarto.

Se encontró con una grata sorpresa, esperándole sobre la cama. Lastimosamente no era Stiles desnudo bajo sus sabanas… pero tenia bastante que ver con él.  
Al menos, eso le hacia pensar ese… **agradable**, aroma que percibía en el ambiente.

Tomo la caja que estaba envuelta delicadamente, por un moño azul y, lentamente la abrió. De acuerdo. No fue nada lento. Prácticamente, la convirtió en pedazos, tras la desesperación de ver que había dentro.

Sorprendido; Tomo la camiseta gris, sujetándola con la punta de sus dedos y observo interesado, el pantalón de cuero negro. Con una nota en ella.

« úsalo»

Típico, de stiles.

No lo pensó dos veces y, busco sus botas negras de guerrero, regalo de Stiles, en navidad.

Se ducho, coloco gel en su cabello y, se vistió.

Sintió unos golpes, en la puerta. Seguro era Cora o Laura. Suspiro. Ni siquiera se inmuto en escuchar el corazón repiqueteando tras su puerta.

En medio de su habitación.

Un gran espejo antiguo, con bordes de madera. Lo espera para apreciar su propio aspecto, desde las botas, hasta el cabello engominado. Se lo acomodo con sus manos. Pensando, en como quedaría mejor.

— Espejito, espejito… ¿Quién, es el tío mas guapo de todo el mundo? — dice con un divertido tono de voz

— Stiles… — Se giro, avergonzado al ver a el lindo pecoso, entrar en sus terrenos. — Nunca te enseñaron que es de buena educación llamar a la puerta antes de entrar — la forma en qué lo dice… sumado al gestó de molestia en su rostro… provocan que el castaño, retroceda un paso. Chocando contra la puerta entornada.

— Toque, pero… parecías bastante entretenido. — le sonrío, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. — Es malo enamorarse del espejo.

— Solo estaba chequeando.

— Yo igual… — Stiles, carraspeo apenado. — Digo… necesito usar tu ducha… — Nervioso, intento explicarse. Al verse sometido al bendito, arqueamiento de ceja. — Tus hermanas y Peluca quitaron las puertas de los otros baños... Bueno, en la de tus padres… rompieron el seguro. — Derek no podía creer lo qué sus oídos escuchaba. _Esas dementes…_

— humm… — Se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio. — ¿Y, Boyd?.

Durante unos segundos no sabe como reaccionar.

— Digamos… qué, prefiero usar la tuya… — Diablos, por que tiene qué ser tan difícil._ Solo di, si o no._ — Si no te molesta…

— Es… todo tuyo.

Sin esperar mas, avanza decidido por el pasillo y, al llegar a la altura del cuarto de baño, empuja la puerta entornada.

— Stiles… — lo detuvo.

Redirigió su mirada al hombre lobo que tan nervioso, lo ponía. — Si.

— Gracias. — El muchacho sonrió mientras se giraba y, entraba en el cuarto de baño.

_¿En como, cuánto, tiempo… se quitaba una puerta?_ — En el mismo instante en que lo pensó. Sintió una mano jalándole de la oreja y, arrastrarlo — Ah! — hasta estar lejos de su cuarto. — ¡Oye! — Se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Thalia. — ¿Mama? ¿Que pasa…?

— Dale al chico su espacio.

— Es mi cuarto.

— Se que es tu cuarto… — _Conozco tus mañas, mocoso. De tal palo tal astilla._ — Pero se lo prestaras a Stiles.

— ¿Y dónde quieres que vaya?

— No sé, a cualquier parte. Eso si, deja a ese chico. Ducharse y, vestirse tranquilo. — Exigió. como si estuviera en la milicia. — Demasiado tubo con tus hermanas… — Reviro los ojos molesto. — Oh…

— Oh?

— Oh… Sabrás, lo que soy enojada.

— De acuerdo. — resignado. — De todas formas… no iba a hacer nada.

— Si, claro. — Bastante sarcástica. — Y, para que no te tientes... — Sonrío, ante la cara de indignación que le daba su hijo —. Ayuda a Peter con el café.

— Pero…

La mirada de su madre fue la ultima advertencia, para mantener su boca cerrada. — Yo tengo que castigar… a unas jovencitas. — cuando su madre le dio la espalda en el pasillo. Derek titubeó en volver a su cuarto.

— Derek…

Se guardo un gruñido de frustración en la garganta. — ¡De acuerdo!. — Buscando las escaleras. — De acuerdo… — Dirigiéndose a la planta baja.

* * *

— No me preguntes esas cosas — le miró de reojo —. Me resulta vergonzoso.

— Soy tu tío. — Lo han hecho. ¿Si o no?

— Claro que no. — le espetó y, con un murmullo enojado, añadió — Ni siquiera sabe que me gusta.

— Ahora, Si. pongo en duda que seas mi sobrino. — Derek resoplo molesto. Estaban en la cocina teniendo una platica. Tío/sobrino. De las que tanto se escurre Derek. Pero hoy no tenia tanta suerte. — A tu edad… donde ponía el ojo…

— Cierra la boca, qué te escucharan.

— Ya todos lo saben.

— ¡Lo sé! — Soltó molesto. — Y, es indignante. por qué… pareciera que todos se interponen.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Viven interrumpiéndonos! — aseguró exaltado.

— A todos nos gusta el Sterek.

— Ste… ¿Que? Ni siquiera preguntare.

— Mira, es un derecho de nacimiento tener nuestro propio compañero, así que no lo podrás esquivar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano — probablemente, más temprano que tarde — acabará sucediendo. Te has equivocado antes… pero eso nos diferencia de los humanos. Tenemos tiempo para componernos y, volver a la carrera. Ahora… piensa esto; Stiles. Sigue siendo humano. Para el no corre el reloj igual que para nosotros.

— Dices… que lo intente. Me lance al rió, sin salvavidas. — Ya que no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, Stiles. — ¿Por qué… él podría morir mañana…?— Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— No. — dándole un golpe-cito en la nuca. — Digo que si sigues siendo tan pendejo. Cualquiera de los inútiles qué conoces o no conoces… podría ganarte la jugada.

— Dios, no puedo creer que diga esto. — peinando su cabello hacía atrás con sus manos. — Pero creo que tienes razón.

Peter le sonrío a su sobrino. — No quiero que se me otorgue ningún mérito por ello... — se levanto de la mesa y, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su sobrino, le invito en silencio, a volver a la sala.

* * *

El espejo siempre era un malvado, adversario.

Era raro… para él mirarse en uno. Al menos. Si, quería mantener su estado de animo por enzima del suelo.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la vista.

No estaba seguro de lo qué se había puesto.

Nunca lo estaba.

Ese era una de sus mayores defectos.

Resignado ante su aspecto. Acomodo sus cosas en un pequeño bolso. Y respirando hondo, bajo al primer piso, para encontrarse con el resto.

* * *

Laura pensó por un momento, qué estaba reviviendo aquella escena del Titanic. Cuando Rose baja las escaleras y, Jack se deleita por su belleza, encontrándola al final de las escaleras.

Sus piernas no se movían. Solo estaba frente a él… admirándolo. — Stiles, estas… — Cora le dio un codazo para que dejara de babear , como un idiota. El castaño le sonrió, ampliamente y, Derek se derrumbo ante aquella imagen — …formidable. — Se maldijo. Tenia que ser su maldita hermana y, su maldita boca.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Pestañeo, sorprendido ante el piropo de Derek.

— Que…

Salvándole de un bochorno asegurado, una chica salto frente a él para abrazarse al castaño. De acuerdo. El abrazo esta de más… — ¡Te vez genial, stiles! —

La sonrisa de la joven rubia. No, quito el interés del castaño por las palabras no medidas del mayor… pero la insistencia de su amiga por obtener su atención. Provocaron que lo dejase por el momento. — ¿Tú crees…? No se, no es mi estilo.

— Acaso, no se nota. — Contemplo, el alabo de Peter — Nos has dejado, sin palabras.

— Pensé que era del susto.

Las risas se escurrieron con facilidad en aquella noche tan calida y, prometedora.

Talía se encontraba feliz de qué stiles, perteneciera al lado, de su familia.

* * *

Encaminándose a sus respectivos trasportes. Stiles, fue detenido de la muñeca. Por la mano de Boyd. — No, iras con el jeep… ¿Verdad?

— Yo… la verdad no lo sé… creo que…

— Yo, si. — Alejando a Boyd de el espacio personal de su castaño. — Stiles, se viene conmigo. Tu encárgate de tu novia y, mis hermanas qué vallan como puedan.

— ¡Derek! — Indignado el único humano. — No seas así.— le regaño.

— Déjalo, el infierno, le quemara las patas algún día… — soltó, Laura en posición de victima.

— Qué le queme las uñas… qué, las tiene un tantito largas. — Se burlo la menor.

— Cierren la boca. — Rezongo mirando a stiles. — Ves!. Y, tú las defiendes…

— Lo… Siento? — soltó, dudoso.

Derek tomo la misma muñeca que antes había sido tomada por Boyd. Como queriendo borrar cualquier huella…. Prácticamente, arrastro al castaño hasta su Camaro. La pareja compartió la moto. Y, las hermanas se fueron, cada una, en la suya.

Parecían una escolta real.

El camino fue bastante, silencioso. Las miradas entre los dos ocupantes del Camaro, eran bateadas de un lado al otro.

**Al llegar a Blue-Moon**.

* * *

Stiles se quedo inmóvil en su asiento — ¿Y si no me gusta lo que opinan de mi música? ¿Y si la odian? ¿Y si me odian?

— Pues en ese caso, solo tendrás que aceptarlo.

Resoplo. — ¡Diablos!

— Te dije que no era fácil… por suerte, tenemos un plan "B"

— ¿Cual?

— Les arranco la cabeza y, parto las piernas. Hasta que digan lo contrario, aunque, no creo llegar a esos extremos.

Lograr qué su pequeño, riera. Como, lo estaba haciendo. Era increíblemente, glorioso. Simplemente, música para sus oídos.

* * *

La música estaba tan alta, qué apenas se escuchaban sus propios, pensamientos.

**_Debbie Deb - Funky Little Beat_**

**_…I like that move boy you got that groove Rockin' in the streets to this funky beat (Funky little beat) that funky beat. Rockin' in the streets to this funky beat._**

**_2:00 and the party's still going and all my friends they're ready to go. Ohh you turn around, oh I smile at you that's when you shy down, forget just what you want to do. I'm gonna let it. Go you know obviously what I want you to do to me. Why can't you see?…_**

* * *

Al salir del Camaro.

Derek se había tomado la atribución de volver a sujetar a stiles. Pero esta ves, estaban tomados de la mano.

— Demasiada gente. — Se justifico. — Conociéndote, posiblemente te perderás antes de llegar a una mesa.

Stiles chasqueo la lengua. Derek podía ser bastante irritante el 75 % de las veces. — Prometí, que permanecerías a mi lado. — El otro 25 % era todo un tierno.

« A mi lado » Sonaba sugerente, tentador...

Lastima que a Derek le gustaran las mujeres… y, el, aun estuviera algo colado por su ex-mejor amigo.

Stiles, conoció a la ultima novia del ojiverde. Bonita, inteligente. Pero... bastante odiosa, con su raza. Al castaño, se le escurría el miedo por las arterias. Cuando esa muchacha lo miraba.

De un día para el otro.

La joven se fue y, el pobre Derek se quedo solo.

Su corazón sintió pena por el moreno.

Pero poco a poco, lo vio levantarse.

Esperaba que encontrara a la persona adecuada para el. Es por eso que le regalo aquella ropa. Para que se relajara y, se viera esplendido ante la vista femenina. Su corazón se transformo en el reflejo de un globo pinchado. Se había **mal acostumbrado** al Derek sin novia. Que lo llevaba a todos lados y, le prestaba una sonrisa alentadora, cada dia de la semana.

* * *

— Al fin llegan. — Danny observo a stiles, con ese brillo de orgullo en su mirada. — Te ves, genial.

— Gracias.

—Se lo decia a Stiles…

Hale lo sabia.

Pero le encantaba oir aquella risilla que le calentaba el pecho.

—¿Que cantaras?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga, Ya.?

—¿Sabes la hora que es…? ustedes se tomaron sus dos vidas y, parte de la mía, en venir.— los regaño.

—Stiles se tardaba en la ducha.

—Tu te tardaste en dejarme duchar.

—Wow…! Se ducharon juntos.— No lo preguntaba. Lo afirmaba, observando el cabello húmedo de ambos.

— !No! Yo… lo que quise decir… no es lo que piensas…

— Déjalo.

— Pero…

— Déjalo.— le exigió a stiles. A lo que el chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado.—lo que hagamos. No tiene por que interesarte. Yo no te pregunto, cuantas veces lo haces con tu novio.

Danny avergonzado, pero cabreado le soltó.— No me gusta alardear delante de los pobres.

Alegando la soltería del mayor.

Tiro de la mano que sujetaba a stiles, colocando al castaño delante de el. —Quien dice que ciento celos de tu suerte. — lo abrazo del cuello, sin soltar su mano. Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder y al sentir la respiración de Derek sobre la oreja y, su espalda apoyada en el pecho del mayor. —Yo tengo la mía propia.

Danny asistió. Aceptando con una gran sonrisa, las palabras del moreno.

— Y no te lo niego.

— Derek. No hagas esas cosas… — No se decidía. Si, odiar aquella timidez del castaño o adorar la manera en que temblaba en sus brazos.

Bromear entre ellos sobre su sexualidad, era típico en su relación. Jefe/secretario.

* * *

Apenas llego. Y, noto que clase de club era... bastante liberal... por donde se lo viera.

Se acerco a la barra en busca de una cara. Seguramente, familiar y, Danny soltó un grito de alegría, al verlo frente a el.

Lo habia escuchado pedir algo a uno de sus empleados y, prácticamente salto sobre sus pies... Imaginando, al dueño de aquella voz.

Realmente estaba sorprendido de verlo. Y eso molesto en el fondo al buen, Scott. Era como confesar que stiles, no le había dicho una sola palabra de que el estaba nuevamente en Beiacon Hill.

—¿Qué dices?

Pero ahí estaba.

Pegado a una de las bancas desde hace hora y, media. Esperando a verlo llegar… y, el que hacia? Se paseaba de la mano de aquel gorilón de poca monta.

Eso solo lo hizo enojar un poquito mas.

—¿Quién es su amigo?

—Estás muy interesado en los nuevas amistades de stiles.¿Acaso puedes sacar algún provecho de eso?

Scott había creído ser sutil al interrogar a Danny... debió recordar que a su amigo gay, no se le escapa nada.

—Claro que no — hizo un gesto con la mano, demostrando que le restaba importancia. — Solo me preocupa. Su amigo se le quedo mirando. sin entenderlo del todo. — Ya te lo dije antes Danny… Son gente rara…

— No son raros… Bueno, quizás un poquitín… pero te aseguro, que nadie va a cuidarlo, como ellos. Ni siquiera su padre.

Un leve destello de molestia fue visible en sus ojos café.

— Y le moleste a quien le moleste… es la verdad.

—¡Joder! Me siento, demasiado mal. Stiles solo me ignora. No atiende mis llamadas. No acepta mis invitaciones y, rechaza mi cercanía…

— Tan mal esta la cosa…

Scott, observo a Danny por un segundo. — Tan… — Repitió, incrédulo. Pero que estúpido había sido… Danny, lo sabia. — ¡Tu sabes! ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Que fue lo que le hice! eh! ¡¿Por que me trata así?!

—No te diré nada.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Al menos... por nuestra amistad.

—Soy amigo de ambos.

— Dan, es hora.— los interrumpe un muchacho.

— Pregúntaselo tu mismo.— Le aconsejo, antes de irse.

Se bajaron las luces.

Oscuridad, silbidos y gritos se hicieron oír, aclamando lo que estaba por venir…

Tres luces se encendieron; Una verde, roja y por ultimo azul. La gente grito, extasiada. Mujeres y, hombres eufóricos.

La música empezó a sonar… de regge seguramente, se iba a a tratar.

Un castaño de piel clara y, ojos avellana. Apareció con micrófono en mano. Derek observo con media sonrisa su aparición. Manteniéndose cerca. Estando detrás de las cortinas del escenario.

_Mírame…_

_Mírame llorar_  
_Mirame…_  
_Mirame caer, otra vez…._

_Mirame…_

_Mírame llorar._  
_Mírame…_  
_Mírame reír del ayer…_  
_Mírame llorar_  
_Mírame…_

_Mírame caer… por su piel._

Danny llego. Como si estuviera charlando, con su amigo en una habitación y, con su voz le siguió.

_**No llores, por llorar.** _  
_**Llora** _  
_**Si, lo sientes de verdad.**_

_Que tonto fui…_  
_Escuche tu sirena y,_  
_Fingí…_

_Para no morir…_

_Que tonto fui…_

_**¿Qué dices? ¡Levántate!** _  
_**Si sabes, que el amor, es un arte.** _  
_**Borra ese lienzo,** _  
_**por el que lloraste.** _  
_**Encuentra los colores,** _  
_**Que sepan apreciarte.**_

_**¿Qué dices? **¿Qué dices?_

Debería ser pecado  
Enamorarse  
Abrazar demonios,  
Y, besar Ángeles…

_**¡¿Que dices?!**_

_**Te lo afirmo.** _  
_**Tu culpa no fue** _  
_**Enamorarte…**_

_**Tu culpa fue** _  
_**Amar** _  
_**a quien no sabe...**_

Mirame  
Mirame… caer…  
Mirame…

_Castigado por amar…_  
_y, ser cobarde._

_**Tonto el destino,** _  
_**De una vida que gira** _  
_**en busca de un amor** _  
_**clandestino.**_

_Mírame…_  
_Mírame llorar_  
_Mirame…_  
_Mirame caer, otra vez…._

_Mirame…_

_Mírame llorar._  
_Mírame…_  
_Mírame reír del ayer…_  
_Mírame llorar_  
_Mírame…_

_Mírame caer… por su piel._

**_Siempre lo supiste._**

**_Y ese día…_ **  
**_Mil días borro…_ **  
**_Y esa noche_ **  
**_Llorando_ **  
**_todo se perdió._**

_Mirame…_  
_Mis sueños en silencio,_  
_desgarro..._

Mirame…  
ahora que soy,  
que seré…

Mirame.  
Mirame caer…  
Mirame…

**_Quien conto su cuento,._ **  
**_Llorando termino._**

_**Y el sigue sufriendo…** _  
_**En su rinco.**_

Por ese amor  
Que no llego…

**_Que nuca supo,_ **  
**_Quien lo amo._**

Mírame…


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

Siento mucho la demora. díganme que opinan. ¿les gusta, no les gusta? ¿me odian, no me odian? jaja... bueno, espero sea de su agrado este capitulo.

* * *

Chapter 6: ''Soy Dios''

Es imposible para cualquier ser humano, cantar mas de tres canciones, sin terminar con la garganta seca y, los labios sedientos.

Su corazón vibra de felicidad y, es lo mas importante para ese hombre lobo, que lo mira de lejos; con eso ojos de un verde intenso, deseoso de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.

La vista y, el oído se encuentran reticente a dejar de oír a ese bello publico que le aplaude cada movimiento. Pero su voz no esta del todo acostumbrada dado que no es un cantante profesional. Por eso mismo, decide bajar los brazos y, tras una reverencia acompañado de gritos histéricos por parte de sus nuevos, fans…

Hecha su retirada.

No tiene deseos de arruinar su noche teniendo que auto-medicarse.

Además, va siendo hora de dejarle el camino libre al resto de artistas callejeros que se presentara esa noche.

Muchos chicos talentosos se presentarían en el concurso que se aria a continuación. El premio no era gran cosa, pero la ilusión estaba en ser conocido y, demostrar lo increíble que era cada uno a su manera.

En cierta forma más de uno saldría ganando. Beaicon Hill no era muy grande y, lugares así… reunía a casi todo el poblado cercano. Sin olvidar a los turistas… qué seguramente; Con algo suerte… alguno seria ése representante qué los llevaría al estrellato.

Al castaño de pecas graciosas, no le interesaba todo eso…, El solo canta por cantar y, por qué a su difunta madre lo hacia con frecuencia. Además es uno de sus tantos jobi's para mantener su jodida hiperactividad a raya.

Los silbidos cortan el aire con coquetería y, mientras las luces enfoca el rostro de felicidad que lleva su gente-¡Un fuerte aplauso! - y, más gritos se dejan oír- ¡No los escucho!- Danny lo despide con elegante gracia del escenario.

Es verdaderamente increíble: cuanto tuvieron que contener a la gente que pedía otra y, Stiles solo se aleja dando pequeños saltos.

La felicidad de aquel maravilloso momento hace que el castaño, olvide el mal rato que tubo que pasar en aquel estacionamiento del centro, esa misma tarde y, del que espera no sea mencionado a Derek por Erica o Boyd.

Stiles frunce el ceño y, forma un pequeño mohin de molestia al no encontrarse con Derek _«¿Dónde esta? Se habrá ido… quizás se canso de esperarme.» _Su flujo de pensamiento es detenido al sentir unos brazos rodeándole por la cintura y, tirarlo asía atrás, haciendo que su frágil espalda choque con algo duro.-Me extrañaste- Ronronea, como un gato. Stiles se sonroja e intenta soltarse.

-¡No seas tonto! - se suelta fingiéndose enfadado.- Creí que te habían secuestrado ovnis o algo así… -para terminar murmurando. Mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de pecho.- con eso de qué...- le da la espalda fingiendo estar ofendido.-...no te apartarías de mi…

Jaja/- Ya! Ya.… pero, no me aparte.- le sonríe de lado, viendo, como stiles se gira para alzar una ceja demostrándole que no le cree ni media palabra. - Solo me gusta ver como me buscas cuando crees que no estoy cerca…- el castaño se sonroja y, Derek siente qué su corazón se derrite como chocolate al fuego- pero me da pena cuando veo esa carita de niño asustado, apunto de llorar…

-¡Yo no estaba por llorar!

-Si, como no…

-¡Derek!- le grita totalmente avergonzado. _«¿Por que siempre me hace ese tipo de comentarios? Acaso, no se da cuenta que me pone nervioso.»_- ¡eres un idiota!

-Ya! Ven aquí y, dame un abrazo.- le sujeto el brazo y, lo tiro hacia él.- dime como te sentiste.

_«Me siento… »_Su corazón empezó a latir algo acelerado y, como no hacerlo, Si. Esta siendo apretujado entre los brazos de ese adonis de piel bronceada y, ojos salvajes.

-¡Ehy!- el castaño. No. Es un lobezno pero al igual que ellos puede sentir el aroma a cuero nuevo de esa chaqueta negra que el mayor lleva puesta mezclándose con la colonia masculina o quizás… solo es el aroma propio del ojiverde.-¡Stiles!

-¿Qué? Oh, si…- alza el rostro, intentando olvidándose del aroma qué despide el pecho calido del mayor. -¡Fue genial!-Grita exaltado. -Fue maravilloso, fantástico. ¡lo viste Derek, lo viste!- da algunos saltitos en el lugar y, Derek empieza a entender por qué Erica le dice Mi pequeña pulga, algunas veces.  
El castaño se sumerge en su propia alegría y, através de su mirada brillante contagia al mayor que lo vuelve a abrazar para levantarlo y, gíralo en el aire entre risas y, sonrisas.

- ¡lo vi.! Stiles, te vi.… - Suelta emocionado por su pequeña y, bonita pulga… por que… diga lo que diga Erica. Stiles es solo su pulga.- ¡Estuviste increíble! _«Hermoso…» _¡fantástico!

-Ya, bájame Derek. - Suelta risueño. -¡Me estas mareando!

* * *

Erica contiene el impulso de querer lanzarse enzima de stiles, cuando los ve llegar a duras penas a la mesa que tiene reservada en el piso de arriba. El famoso sector 'VIP' como le llama el gran Jackson. Las personas no han dejado de alabar con aplausos a stiles y, si no a terminado siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por algún fan; sea genero que sea… es por la cara qué se carga su guardabosque personal; Qué dice sin hablar… las mil formas en qué le arrancara la piel y, le romperá los huesos a quien intente sacarlo de su lado.  
Así sea solo para comentar el clima.

Y, es por eso que la rubia lo piensa nueve, rebobina tres y, se rinde seis veces antes de saltar sobre una pileta sin agua. Y, no es que sea cobarde… solo, no quiere partirse la cabeza. Traducción (No quiere que Derek-celoso-hale, le parta su mandarina en gajos) -Maldito lobezno, acaparador de pulgas, bonitas... -Murmura frustrada.

Su novio sonríe y, las chicas se ríen a su lado.

-¿Que pulga?.- alza una ceja luego de sentarse- Obviamente- con stiles a su lado.-¿olvidaste desparasitarla?- pregunta. Jocoso, el ojiverde con evidente burla al novio de la rubia.

-Mira quien habla de parasito.- susurra su hermana mayor.- No podríamos deshacernos de ti… ni aunque te diéramos a beber todo el plaguicida del mundo.

- ¿Hermano no te duele la mano de tanto sujetar la mano de stiles?-Sostiene Cora riendo.- Yo puedo remplazarte… si quieres…- hace el intento de tomar la otra mano del castaño, que se a sentado a su lado.

-¡olvídalo!- _«Ni lo sueñes, niñita»_ quita la mano de stiles para qué Cora no la tome. Es una suerte estar sentado del otro lado. -No tome lo que no se le ah perdido.- y, stiles quiere llorar de frustración en medio de los dos hermanos.

- ¿Por qué, siempre tengo que sentarme en medio de ellos dos?- pregunta stiles.-,lo único que hacen es discutir…

-Por que el resto.- le aclara.-No es tan suicida como Cora…-susurra nuevamente Laura; la cual a estado observando a un muchacho a la distancia... Y, frunce el ceño al ver que esta acompañado por una copia de Barbie.- Acaso, olvidaste la ves que Boyd se sentó contigo - se giro mosqueada para mirar a stiles.- y,… termino con su pierna en estado dudoso.

-Eso fue un desgarro, ¿verdad?- Suelta el menor como si se hubiera perdido de algo.

-Si. claro…- soltó Boyd molesto. «_¿Un desgarro por estar sentado…? a veces stiles es tan inocente… a pesar de ser todo un cerebrito»._ Ese bastardo de Derek le había partido el hueso con una patada bajo la mesa. _«Maldito bastardo»._ Solo por que le había susurrado a stiles, algo en el oído.  
La mirada amenazante qué 'San Derek' le hecha le recuerda qué es mejor tener su bocata cerrada.

-Al menos, Ya estas mejor… ¿verdad, hombre de hierro?.

-Jaja/Si. nada me derrota. - se golpea el pecho y, le sonríe a stiles haciendo que Derek quiera golpearlo.

- Cuidado y, vuelves a lesionarte…- amenaza entre dientes Derek. A lo que las chicas ríen por la cara desencajada de Boyd y, el despiste de stiles.

* * *

Mientras el grupo sigue en lo suyo.

Un moreno intenta ahogar sus penas en alcohol y, ese es el instante en qué un hombre lobo reniega de su condición. Por que el alcohol le sabe a nada y, solo le provoca un cosquilleo en el paladar y, un ardor en la garganta que no tarda en desaparecer... - Es como tener sexo, sin llegar al orgasmo.- Susurra. sobre el borde de la copa.

- Por lo que veo… y, por la cara qué traes… imagino qué no era una amiga…- lo suelta jocoso, con pinta de burla.

-¿Qué?- Gira su rostro a un lado y, observa a un joven que camina asía el, como un modelo en la pasarela. Solo le falta tomar un saco, echárselo al hombro y, regresar por donde vino. Scott arruga el ceño, le conoce, pero… ¿de donde?- ¿Quién, eres tu? -Quiso saber con voz gélida.

Era un chico un poco mas alto que Scott, con el cabello rubio ondulado y, una mirada acerada, entre azul y, plata. con un extraño brillo frío y arrogante. Tenia unas bellas facciones que, se las mirase por donde se las mirase, destilaban severidad, por lo que daba, casi a simple vista, la mas errónea sensación de que se trataba de un ángel. De aspecto extremadamente limpio, pulcro. Tenia puesta una camiseta azul ajustada, lo suficiente como para que se marcara todo el musculado torso en ella, algo que probablemente no le provocaba ni frío ni calor, y llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, como los de Scott. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto por la calle se habría girado para contemplarlo con expresión entupida ante su exasperante belleza, y la gran mayoría en aquel club, incluso Scott admitía en el fondo que el chico era apuesto.

Si no fuera heterosexual se hubiera prendado de él seguramente.

- Eres bastante despistado y, no retienes el rostro de una persona qué conociste apenas unas horas atrás… no hay que ser un genio, para saber cuál el problema en tu relación.

A menos que abriera su bocota como hace unos minutos enseñándole ese odioso tono de voz.

- ¿Disculpa? - Dice bastante alterado por la intromisión de aquel desconocido. - Maldita sea, ¿pero qué te has creído para hablarme así?

- ''Soy Dios'' - y, es increíble que sus sentidos digan que esta diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Enserio?

-No idiota. - y, según Scott, el chico le sigue diciendo la verdad. Quizás… el alcohol. Si, le esta haciendo efecto.- Pero…, con lo que me toca soportar… podría quitarle el puesto.

Y es increíble que después de haber estado deseando ahorcarlo. Se halla tentado de la risa por aquel comentario.- Vale, creo que ya te recuerdo… disculpa, pero sin el trajecito colorido que traías y, esa gorrita…-suelta señalándolo de arriba a bajo. -Pareces otro.

- Por que aquí en Beaicon Hill ahí un millón de rubios de ojos azules… - sostiene bastante irónico.

-Me agradabas mas siendo un pelele que toma tickets, en el cine.

-Me agradabas cero, siendo lo mismo que eres ahora.- suelta con media sonrisa.- ¿Y, bueno…?

-Bueno, ¿qué?

Rodó los ojos bastante hastiado.- qué, que paso con la fulana o fulano… qué se yo, hoy en día no se sabe.

-¿Que? Sabes… eres bastante desagradable.

-Si. Me lo dicen muy seguido. ¿Y..?

-Y, nada… no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro, solo… seguía a un amigo.- soltó bastante avergonzado. Desconcertado consigo mismo. No entiende. ¿Por qué, le esta contando esto a un desconocido?.

Observó al frente y, noto que el barman lo miraba extrañado. Scottt le devolvió una mirada hostil y, el chico trago en seco, siguiendo con su trabajo.« lo qué se gana uno, por atender puros, borrachos».

Se giro a observar al muchacho rubio nuevamente. Este le miraba expectante intentando entender a lo que se refería.  
Algo nervioso observo a los lados; Encontrándose con algunas parejas, manoseándose en la pista de baile…,los hombres qué toman lo que encontraran a su paso, las mujeres se ríen y, otros apresuran los tragos.

El muchacho a su lado roza el borde del vaso, que alguien dejo abandonado. Se miran entre sí, como el rubio sonríe. — Verás — continúa Scott —, hace un par de días regrese a esté mi pueblo natal… esperaba que mi mejor amigo estuviera feliz de encontrarme aquí nuevamente, luego de dos años de ausencia, dado que en fiestas no pudimos coincidir y, no pude verle… en ese corto periodo de tiempo que estuve…,aquí.

-Sigo, sin entender, perdona, pero ser rubio… tiene sus desventajas.

-Desde que regrese, es como si no me conociera… Se aleja de mi como si apestara e inventa excusas tontas para evitarme. Espera,¿No quieres un trago? ¡Oye!, tú sírvele algo a mi amigo.- el barman blanquea los ojos en dirección a Scott… y, asiste dudoso.

-Estoy bien, así.

-¿Un chico que entra a un club y, no bebe? Eso si es raro…

-Bueno…, tengo mis razones.

-Si es por dinero. Te estoy invitando.

-No. No es por eso… - sus ojos parecen tristes pero su sonrisa desvía la atención a una pregunta que quizás no le incumba hacer…- me decías de tu amigo.¿…?

-Oh, si… bueno, yo, no se exactamente que me pasa… — suspiro, peinándose el cabello con las manos. — solo siento que me ah desplazado por completo. — Sujeta la copa y, la suelta. Sus hombros están tensos y, el rubio lo mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Al menos no se esta riendo de el. — Se la pasa con otras personas y,… -toma un trago de su copa. -No se…

-Es ese chico que cantaba en el escenario ¿verdad?

Scott no oculta su sorpresa.-¿Cómo…

-Se te nota en la cara… estabas muy concentrado mirándole y, le has seguido con la mirada en toda la noche.

-¿Estabas espiándome?.-

-No te creas la gran cosa…,Solo me causo curiosidad ver como babeabas como un cachorro frente a un bistec…

-Yo no babeaba…- Soltó avergonzado al sentirse descubierto.

El rubio le regala una sonrisa cómplice como si fueran conocidos, de toda la vida.

-Tú amigo nació para ser una estrella.- Sostiene el ojiazul.

-Es muy talentoso.

-No me refiero a eso… tiene una luz propia… la despide con tanta consistencia qué contamina al que lo rodea y, lo conquista. Es interesante…

-Si. Stiles es maravilloso, siempre a sido así de calido, solo que las personas terminan ignorándolo, quizás por que temen encariñarse con alguien así…

El rubio sonrío ante aquellas palabras del moreno.-Entonces, ¿No lo sabes…,o, no quieres saber?

Scott que se hallaba con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros, levanta el rostro para fijar la mirada en el otro muchacho. -¿ A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, a que quizás… estas algo obsesionado por ser el centro de su atención. — mira al techo y, de reojo a scott — Vuelves, después de ignórale…

-¡Nos comunicábamos por las redes!-intento justificarse.

-Eso no sirve a veces.- suspiro.- ,como decía; vuelves, después de ignorarle… seguramente hiciste tu vida de soltero.

-Tenia novia…

-Si. Y, seguramente te duro menos qué un suspiro…

-Oye! ¿Qué tienes conmigo?.- Se fingió ofendido, tomando nuevamente un trago de su bebida.

-A lo que voy… con novia o soltero, me vale madre…, tu hiciste lo tuyo y, ahora vuelves como si nada a tomarlo a tu merced. Queriendo tenerlo nuevamente bajo tu control.

-Deja de hacerlo sonar 'raro' ¿Quieres?, ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

-Si, yo también sigo a mi amigo en sus citas.

-El no tenia una cita.

-Si. Claro. Haber… por que no lo hablas con él, dile que sientes mucho el haberte retirado tanto de su vida y, que quieres que su relación… -la mirada de advertencia de Scott lo hace carraspear, divertido.- ah,…amistad… -arrastrando el ad.. -Sea igual o mejor que antes. - le puso una mano en el hombro y, Scott sintió una sensación extraña. Sintió paz. -Saca tu corazón y, dile lo que piensas, lo que quieres…

-No soy un niñato…

- No te pido que te arrodilles y, llores, como un mocoso. -le regaña - solo te advierto… que por no saber doblegarse un poco, los seres humanos suelen perder lo mas preciado que tienen. Y, cuando se dan cuenta. Es tarde para recuperarlo.- le da unas palmaditas mas y, se gira para dejar a Scott bastante aturdido.

-¡Espera! - le grita. El rubio gira medio cuerpo para mirarle con una perfecta ceja arqueada. -No me haz dicho tu nombre.

El joven sonríe y solo alza una mano, alejándose entre la multitud, soltando un simple "suerte'' para desaparecer al fin.- pero, qué tío mas extraño. - observa la copa vacía delante de él. _«Decirle; lo que siento y, lo que quiero… ¿Por qué no? Solo necesitaría atarlo a una silla…»_ suspira y, observa su hombro. _«Fue una sensación tan extraña». «'Soy dios'»._ -…-lo medita unos segundos y, luego… - Ajaja/ Ya, estoy pensando, cualquier estupidez…

Mientras tanto.

* * *

El club sigue con su música y, la mayoría baila, salta, se ríe, grita y, hasta se excita… disfrutando de todo lo que la noche les regala.

-¡Hola! ¿les gustaría bailar?.- pregunta una muchacha al ojiverde. Los únicos en la mesa son él y, stiles. Derek se niega con un movimiento de cabeza, pero antes de abrir la boca- stiles, por favor convéncele… - lo sorprende la morena suplicándole a stiles, lo que le da a entender qué ya se conocían…- ¡vamos, los cuatro!.

-¡hey!, Selena e Irina.- las saluda cordialmente.- ¡¿Como están chicas?!

-¡Hola, sti!- saluda una chica de cabello castaño y, ojos café, vistiendo con poca tela, según Derek.- ¿Bailas, conmigo?

Stiles se levanta. Conoce a las chicas, son compañeras de curso y, son… en lo que respecta a el, buenas chicas… no le párese mal bailar con ellas.- Vamos, Derek… no seas aburrido. -lo jala de la chupa de cuero y, lo alienta a levantarse.

-No. Soy aburrido.- No esta nada contento. Primero estas chicas se aparecen y, esa castañita no deja de devorar a stiles con la mirada. Y, enzima tiene el tupe de decirle 'Sti'

-Bueno, Sti, ¿vamos…? -con evidente impaciencia suelta la chica de melena castaña, a la que stiles llama Irina.

-De acuerdo.- sonríe Derek tomando a la chica castaña del brazo y, arrastrándola de mal modo hasta la pista.

-oye! Espera… yo quería bailar con…

-Yo igual…- murmura picado. Pero la chica no alcanza a escucharle, solo intenta que el ojiverde la suelte para ir con stiles. Pero ve que su amiga ya esta bailando con el castaño, por lo cual, suspira declarándose derrotada.

-Gracias, idiota.- Susurra creyendo que Derek no la a escuchado, luego finge una cara de coquetería que en Derek no provoca ni el susto.-¿Eres de por aquí?

-…- Derek se reserva las palabras.

-Mi amiga estaba interesada en ti. -Suelta algo mosqueada.

-Si, lo imagine.

-Acaso, me sacaste por qué…, ¿te gusto? -Dijo tanteando el terreno. El ojiverde no estaba tan mal tampoco… pero la nueva imagen de stiles…,la había tentado. Era como ver un diamante qué antes estaba enterrado bajo lodo, brillar como el sol.

- Sueña niñá.- la chica detiene su baile, como si le hubieran lanzado, un jarro de agua fría. Sus ojos verdes, no puede evitar observar a stiles a lo lejos. Y, mas le vale a esa morena no pasarse con él.- Ni tú, ni tu amiga son mi tipo.- la chica le devuelve un gesto de… vete a tomar por… ya saben.- ¿de donde conocen a stiles?

-Somos compañeros.

-Ya.

-¿Por que la pregunta?- debe admitir que le gusta esa insolencia en el mayor.

-Es bueno saber que no esta yendo a un prostíbulo.- y, el cachetazo resuena tan fuerte que stiles y, medio salón se detiene a mirar en su dirección.

-¡Animal!¡Bruto! ¡Estúpido, imbécil! - stiles, suspira. Derek nuevamente saco a relucir su arrogancia.

La morena se disculpa con stiles y, se marcha tras su amiga. Stiles también se disculpa por Derek. Esta seguro que tubo sus razones. Pero, para que Irina llegue a cachetear… tiene que haber dicho algo muy estúpido, el también.

* * *

Tiempo después.

Danny le a presentado a Scott su nuevo novio, Ethan. Ambos, chicos se miran analizándose de pies a cabeza. Es rara la sensación… pero algo les llama la atención y, no pueden evitar sentir desconfianza uno por él otro.

Ethan decide bajar un poco la guardia.

Si, Danny le conoce no puede ser mala persona. Pero… la duda queda y, se asegura de guardar las preguntas, para después. Seguramente su hermano llegara a una buena, conclusión. Es una lastima que no pudiera asistir esa noche. Aiden tiene mejor olfato…, y, aunque quiera negarlo es mucho mas inteligente.

* * *

**En el sector VIP.**

-Creo que es hora de irnos…

-¿Que? Pero si aun no hemos visto a los ganadores. -Se quejo su hermana menor volviendo de bailar con un joven que termino con los pies adoloridos… puesto que la chica penosamente lo había pisado, más de una vez.

-No me refería a ti enanada.- soltó con molestia- Tu eres prioridad de Laura esta noche.

-¿Entonces?

-Me refería a él.- Señalo con media sonrisa al joven arrimado a su lado.- tal parece, llego a su limite.

Stiles se había quedado dormido recostado en el brazo de ojiverde...

Erica llego luego de haber arrastrado a Boyd a la pista, en contra de su voluntad. - ¡despierta, stiles! -Soltó con vos suave mientras lo sacude despacio.

Ante eso Derek intenta detenerla. -¡Erica! Espera no… -Pero la chica lo ignora.

Erica con sonrisa traviesa, grita cerca del oído del castaño.- ¡DESPAVILA GRANDISIMA RATA ASQUEROSA!-mientras lo sacude sin medir su fuerza- !ENGENDRO DE LA VAGANCIA! ¡LEVANTATE!

-Me recordó al campo de concentración al que fuimos, con Jackson el verano pasado…- soltó, Boyd con sus oídos temblando.

-¿Enserio? A mi me recordó al aterrador, entrenador Bobby…-comento, Cora igual de mortificada por aquel grito.

-¡Que carajo, Erica!. - Medio gruño molesto el ojiverde. -No quería despertarlo.- soltó observando a stiles abrir los ojos medio perturbado, por tanto ruido.

- Diablos, Peluca: siento que metiste mi cabeza en una licuadora.- Derek reprende a erica deseando acogotarla por haber dejado así de aturdido a stiles.

-No pensabas llevarlo a cuestas como una princesita delante de todo Beacon Hill. -Le regaño la rubia.

Derek se encogió de hombros.- Y, a ti qué te importa.

-Te comportas como un niño, Derek.- aseguro su hermana mayor caminando con media sonrisa en el rostro, detrás de ella una chica con apariencia a una Barbie abofeteaba a su novio por encontrarlo besando a otra. Claro está, qué esa otra era laura.- Erica podrías prestarme tu labial, ya no los hacen como antes…

-Claro.

-¿Que sucede?- suelta el castaño siendo el único sentado del grupo.

Derek le extiende la mano.-Vamos, es hora de ir a casa.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa a Derek y, se dejo arrastras lejos del establecimiento luego de despedirse de todos.

* * *

**Afuera.**

-Espera, no tienes que llevarme, no eh tomado, así qué solo tengo que pedir un taxi y…

-Yo te llevare.

-Aun es temprano, Derek. Quédate a disfrutar la noche…-intento convencerlo -ni siquiera has salido a bailar…, como se debe -recordándole que moverse media canción no es precisamente bailar para una noche en un club.- y, mira que te han suplicado, y hasta ¡rogado!.

-No estaba interesado…

- Me puedes decir; ¡¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?!. - No era una pregunta. Se planto delante del mayor cruzándose de brazos y, apoyándose en el camaro.

- Me creerías, si. te digo que me llamo prostituto.- stiles lucho para no reírse. Hacerse el serio no era lo suyo. Pero se contuvo milagrosamente.

-¿Prostituto, ramero? No Será que tu le dijiste eso.

-Ahora que lo dices… no estoy muy seguro. Fue todo tan confuso… además, mira…- fingió un puchero y, se acerco mostrando su mejilla enrojecida ah stiles. - Esa mujer me golpe. -Soltó ofendido y, dolido.

Su amigo bufo bastante fastidiado.- Derek terminaste con Jeniffer hace rato… - soltó algo incomodo por el acercamiento, estaba entre el cuerpo del moreno y, el Camaro. La espada y, la pared. - tienes que intentar volver al ruedo… vives trabajando, estudiando o encerrado con nosotros. - le pico el pecho con el dedo.- Mereces distraerte salir con alguna chica.

-Si. tú no lo haces… por que, yo, debería de hacerlo.- Derek le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Algo irritante, por que lo trataba como una chica.-Stiles abrió la boca y, volvió a cerrarla- Se que te preocupas por mi… pero te lo dije antes.- se acerco y, le acaricio la mejilla. Acto que hizo sonrojar al receptor. -Estoy bien, así. Ahora vamos… qué se nota que estas cansado.

-Stiles, cama, ya…

-Exacto. -sonrío -, prometo llevarte a la cama.- en el momento exacto en que lo dijo. Se paralizo.

-Eso sonó tan sugerente y, prometedor…- tarareo stiles, una conocida canción de streptiz. pero no era idea suya sonar así… solo, resbalo de su boca.

- Y tú, siempre tan atrevido. Pensando, cualquier cosa… - le dijo al verlo sentarse en su asiento.

-A todas le dices lo mismo… pensé que no era la excepción-se burlo stiles. Mientras Derek sentía su corazón volar de vergüenza.

-Déjate de boberías.- se ruborizo mas.

-jajá jajá/ si, vieras lo avergonzado qué te vez. /Jaja/ Dios, Derek hale! siempre me sorprendes.

El mayor decidió subir a su auto. (a) Antes de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. O, (b) besar astiles.

* * *

En Madrid.(España)

Jackson tenia un serio problema.

Nunca debió haber escuchado a esas mujeres del infierno.

Fue hace dos noches.

Se encontraban terminando los últimos retoques del comercial para el que lo habían contratado. Su tutor a cargo era la mismísima Srta. Morrell quién fue su profesora de francés y consejera estudiantil en la BBHS. Tiene más de 300 horas en trabajo de campo y una maestría en psicología del comportamiento. Y, aun así, esa mujer se comprometió a ser su manager… a enseñarle a llegar a la sima. Recrearse como una estrella. Jackson no se queja sobre eso, por que, Siempre le gusto, llamar la atención en las personas.

Ser el eje.

El centro del mundo.

Ahora siendo todo un adulto, entiende qué quizás, todo aquello era simplemente a causa de la falta de cariño que tubo en su infancia.  
De pequeño perdió a sus padres biológicos. No tiene recuerdo alguno de ellos. Mas que las pesadillas de ese terrible día. Que le siguen para torturarle…,  
Luego llegaron sus padres adoptivos, quienes le dieron el apellido withermore. Pero al parecer no estaban hechos para ser padres…, Si lloraba; un regalo. Si reía; un regalo. Si, gritaba; un regalo. Nunca un abrazo, un beso, una caricia o, un regaño. Nada. Era más su mascota mal cuidada que un hijo.

Entonces llegaron los Hale.

Su segunda familia adoptiva.

La razón.

Sus anteriores padres presentaron la quiebra. Perdieron su empresa en la bolsa de valores y, se fueron para empezar para empezar de cero. Pero Jackson no quería irse…, sentía que beicon era su hogar y, no quería dejar a los nuevos amigos que había hecho en esa comunidad. Rogándoles y, exponiéndoles sus sentimientos. Jackson consiguió que sus padres adoptivos renunciaran a el. Fue raro verlos llorar por el, por primera y, ultima vez. Pero los Hale se habían ofrecido para adoptarlo, y cuidar de el, hasta su mayoría de edad. Luego Jackson seria libre de elegir su camino. Y, dado que era un hombre lobo… por culpa de cierto animal peludo, llamado Peter Hale. Tenia la opción de permanecer con la manada. Si así lo deseaba.

Pero vamos a lo qué vamos.

Jackson estaba qué se quemaba en el hielo. Totalmente incoherente, pero lo mas exacto para definir la sensación de estar caliente en plena temporada de invierno. Salio de una ducha y, se coloco la bata blanca para cubrir su desnudes. Sus ojos se desviaron al escritorio. Con una pequeña toalla se sacudió y, seco el cabello. Y, nuevamente sus ojos puestos en ese artefacto del demonio. Suspiro frustrado. Si no hubiera escuchado esa conversación. No estaría tan fastidiado, nervioso.

* * *

**Flashbacks**.

Jackson había terminado su ultima escena. Tenia que ir a quitarse el maquillaje a su camerino y, firmarle unos papeles a Morell.

Pero una pregunta le hizo detenerse delante de su puerta, antes de intentar abrirla.

-¿Tu conoces a Peter Hale?.- la mujer a la que le hacían la pregunta en cuestión. Arqueo la ceja observando através del espejo, que usaba mientras se delineaba los ojos.- anda, dímelo Marin.

-¿Cómo, sabes de Peter ?. -Pregunto.

- Es una leyenda aquí. ¿Es tío de Jackson, verdad?

_«Ni muerto» _pensó el joven.

-No. Bueno, salvo que lo tomes por tío adoptivo.

-Woww!, no lo sabia.

-Enserio, ¿le conoces?

-¿Conocerlo? Brinco diera… Na. Lo mas cercano que estuve de el, fue cuando lo vi…, en una foto familiar en el cuarto de Jackson.

-¿Jackson tiene una foto familiar? valla, me sorprende.

- Si, También me asuste al darme cuenta…

_« Pero qué perras»_

- leyenda. ¿Pero que tipo de leyenda?

La chica de coletas observo a todos lados, algo apenada.-Películas xxx…- susurro bajito.- Dicen que era tan bueno, que sus compañeros… terminaban obsesionándose con el, era el Brad Pitt del porno.

«¡Mierda!» salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

-¡Joder! Eso si es una sorpresa… Aunque, tiene pinta de pirata.- la maquillista de Jackson la miro sin entender.- Tu sabes… mujeriego.

-Hay ciento de películas suyas en línea. Con chicos muy guapos y, terriblemente sexys…

-Un segundo… dijiste chicos? Acaso…

La chica de aspecto inocente, asistió. - Si…- sonrojada. - algo así… como orgías… tu sabes, 'bisexual'. -Soltó avergonzada.- En esas películas… había tanto, chicas como chicos…

- ¡No puede ser!- fingió asombro.- Peter Hale en las industrias porno, siendo semi-gay. Esto si que es una locura. Bueno, quizás no tanto. En realidad me esperaba algo así… -soltó, como si nada.- ese tío tiene pinta de viejo verde, un completo baboso.

-¿Esta bien qué una psicóloga hable así?.

-Lo estoy diciendo de forma analítica. Además, recuerda que ya no ejerzo ese campo. Ahora soy la manager de jackson withermore.

**Fin de flashbacks.**

* * *

_«tanto chicas como… chicos, eh.» _se hecho el cabello húmedo, asía atrás. _«¿sera eso cierto? »_

Decidido y, mandando todo al carajo. Abrió su Notebooks. «¿Acaso, seria cierto?» el desconcierto lo estaba matando. tenia tanta curiosidad...,tanta.

Pero, que importaba si era cierto. Para el importaba y, mucho. Dado que Peter lo atormentaba todo el tiempo, asiéndole insinuaciones. Detonas formas Peter era una caja de insinuaciones, con patas, cualquier trasero le venia, bien. Hacer las compras los fines de semana. Era una tortura.  
Pero las que iban dirigidas a su persona, siempre las creyó bromas. Dada la diferencia de edad y, claro esta… el hecho que creía que era completamente heterosexual. ¿Pero en que cambiaría qué ese sujeto no lo fuera…?. Lo único que quería era encontrar las respuestas a este dilema.

Mientras Jackson tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental. Al ver los títulos guarros de aquellas películas nombradas por el buscador… en relación a Peter Hale. Mierda. Eran mucho mas de las que imaginaba qué podría llegar a tener…

El castaño se la paso la mitad del caminó, dormido , recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Derek.  
Hale no se sorprende de lo adorable que puede verse ese chico y, de la ternura que le despierta tenerlo tan cómodo a su lado, como si el lobezno protegiera sus sueños.

* * *

Derek sigue sin creérselo; Cuándo entre sonrisas tiene que sacarlo del coche y, tomarlo en sus brazos. Sintiendo el calor de tenerlo contra su cuerpo, re-descubriendo lo sensible que es ante su toque y, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Quizás, si protege sus sueños después de todo…

Sube las escaleras, sin importarle que su tío este esperándole con sonrisa burlista y, ese brillo de idiota en la mirada -Ni se te ocurra decir algo.

Su tío simplemente lo deja pasar con esa expresión qué no quiere descifrar...

Tiene a stiles recostado en su cama.

Durmiendo como un niño luego de una tarde de juegos. Las pequeñas pecas…,solo lo incitan a querer tocar su piel. La forma en que muerde su labio, inconscientemente mientras duerme complica su auto-control. le dan ganas de besarlo, de tomarlo en sus brazos y hundirse en su boca. Saborear el contorno de aquella lengua y, batallar con su cuerpo, en un baile muy lento, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tiene un antojo voraz de probar su cuello y, sentir su aroma. ¿Cuanto tiempo mas podrá soportar la cruel castidad? Las duchas frías ya no engañan a su piel y, masticar goma de mascar cada que tiene deseos de mover su lengua dentro de esa boquita endemoniada. Solo le conseguirá caries, hasta en los colmillos.  
Stiles, es peor que cualquier vicio, por qué… ni siquiera lo ah probado y, ya se siente un adicto.

Ala mañana siguiente.

Stiles despierta en la cama de Derek. Pero el no esta. Se pregunta si fue tan estúpido, de quitarle su cama a Derek y, hacerle dormir en otro lado.  
Pero el ojiverde esta mas que contento, por que se paso toda la noche sintiendo la cercanía de stiles, abrazándose a el, Hale estaba feliz con su nuevo puesto, como peluche.

El pobre castaño durmió profundamente toda la noche.

Se levanto, cambio y, se dirigió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Se topa a Erica; la cual lleva la camisa celeste a cuadros que perdió hace una semana..- ¿Esa es mi…?- la rubia le mira y, le sonríe fingiendo inocencia. - olvídalo, te queda mejor a ti como piyama.

-¡Pulguita! -Salta sobre la espalda del castaño, aforrándose de su cuello. Y deja que Stiles la arrastre hasta la cocina donde todos están desayunando.

-Boyd, creo que se te perdió esto… ¿Podrías quitármela de enzima?- termina susurrando. -No quiero mas músculos en mis hombros…

-Yo lo hago, si quieres... -Soltó Derek sacando sus garras y, tomando una manzana del canasto. Erica trago y, se soltó poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Sin tocar…- le asegura a Derek.. A lo que stiles se pregunta si su amiga esta realmente tan loco…, como aparenta.

-¿Y, la señora Talia?

-Ya salio a su trabajo.- responde Boyd antes que Derek. por lo que el otro le mira con cierto rencor a los ojos.

-Hoy? se indigna. Diablos.. Debería descansar un poco..., todos los hale son así? Y, sigo con la teoría de que Peter es un ente malvado que vino a destruir el mundo... por lo que..., no creo que sea de esta familia. la cual si me preguntan creo que trabajan demasiado,… trabajan hasta que sus pulmones dejen de funcionar y, los pies se les hagan empanadas y, los...

-ahi, vamos de nuevo... -suspiro Cora. aguantando su dolor de cabeza y, escuchando el parloteo insaciable de stiles.

* * *

**Joyería; Cruz azul.**

Una mujer tenia una conversación telefónica con su media hermana.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- soltó, sin esconder su preocupación.

-Sigue estable.- suelta bajito. a pesar que el chico que permanece dormido en aquella cama. seguramente, no puede escucharla. -Su corazón se paraliza por momentos y, regresa a la normalidad, como si nada. sus heridas se curan poco a poco.

-Tranquila, es normal.

-Talía, me duele verlo así, todo vendado.- a su hermana mayor se le encoje el corazón al escucharla sollozar al otro lado de la línea. - no debí dejarle solo… yo, - apenas puede seguir ablando.- ¿Estas, segura que despertara?

-Lo ara…, es un chico fuerte.- suspira. -Por lo demás… te dije que seria normal. Los paros cardiacos y, las convulsiones son parte de la curación. Recuerda que fue mordido después del accidente.

- ¿Accidente? ,¿Como llamarle a eso accidente?.

-Lo siento.

-No. Perdona… estoy alterada-suspira y, busca fuerzas de donde sea.- ,Kaiser a sido un maravilloso cuñado. -comparten una sonrisa a pesar de no poder mirarse.- Te sacaste la lotería.

-No me lo alabes tanto.- se queja.- Luego nadie lo baja de allá arriba. Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Camden?

- Molesto y, se irrita hasta con el aire que respira.- bufa exasperada.- No acepta que su hermano este pasando por esto, además. Se culpa… y, eso lo esta desgarrando por dentro.

-Pobre mi ahijado. Estoy organizando todo con Peter para que se quede a cargo aquí. - desea que su hermana tenga algo de esperanza y, sepa que siempre estarán con ella, a su disposición. -Pronto estaré contigo en un parpadeo, Judit.

-¡¿Peter?! Talía estas segura…? Antes de dejar a Peter con los niños, dejaría a una jauría de leones o mejor aun… los soltaría en un acuario de tiburones.- Preocupada por lo que pueda hacer el inútil de su hermano.- Mira que acá, no las estamos arreglando y,…

-No. No. No podré estar tranquila.- le explica.- No te preocupes... Los chicos manejan mas a Peter que Peter a ellos y, eso me hace sentir mas confiada para dejarlos. unos días. Evitaran que nuestro hermano se meta en problemas.- Ambas mujeres se ríen. Aunque el corazón no llega a sentir una emoción placentera. La preocupación por el pequeño Isaac crece día tras día…


End file.
